Wacky Races 2004
by Melty Cat
Summary: Get on the Starting grid with your favorite racers for an all new Racing adventure! NEW: Chapter 3 and 4 of Dick's ending added!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

I first started writing this fanfic around 2003 and I am a little ashamed to admit that it is still in progress. I do intend to finish it at some point and I will do little bits and pieces as often as I can. (Work and such sure gets in the way!)

The story was originally intended to be like a new TV series for the show. I wanted to keep the old characters for nostalgia, as well as including a set of 3 new characters for a little freshness and character development.

It's actually a common thing for me to have OCs in each fandom I create that have a similar appearance and the exact same name of Rachel Prince who has a mother called Julie and a brother called Ryan. However, they (The Rachels) each have a unique character flaw. This incarnation is too clingy and nervous.

As for plot, it was always supposed to feel like watching an episode, only without the harsh voiced announcer and a lot more detail. It was also to follow a small love-triangle plot between Rachel, Max and Dick. This was intended to be only a small fraction of the plot, but it proved popular and became larger than intended.

I steered clear of making it a crossover, as I felt that it would take the focus away from the nostalgia of the old characters. And people would have to be familiar with every show added to appreciate it. So, the characters included are pretty simple in nature, each having a different mix of personality traits and flaws to enhance the existing canon characters.

With this said, I will now add a warning. The first batch of chapters were written back when my writing skills were not exactly tip-top, so please don't leave crit on it. It'd be a waste of your time. If I add new chapters, however, feel free!

**Cartoon:** Wacky Races

**Genre(s):** Action/Romance/General/Drama

**Age Rating:** M (For swearing and possible future... You know. AHEM!)

**Love Interests:** Triangle - Red Max, Rachel Prince and Dick Dastardly. Penelope Pitstop and Peter Perfect. (Possible inclusion of a surprise romantic interest as a shock ending option.) Onesided Pat Pending and Julie Prince.

**Gore:** Mild

**Sex:** Possible in future chapters

**Violence:** Mild to moderate (May change in later chapters)

**Drug Use:** None

**Canon Characters:** Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Peter Perfect, Penelope Pitstop, Pat Pending, Rufus Ruffcut, Sawtooth, The Gruesome Twosome & 'pets, The Anthill Mob, The Slag bothers, The Red Max, Sarge, Meekly, Luke and Blubber bear.

**New Characters:** Rachel Prince, Julie Prince, Ryan Francis Prince.

**_Enjoy~_**


	2. Ch 1 - Just Like Old Times

**Chapter 1 **

**_Just like old times._******

The crowd cheered loudly, the sound echoing everywhere.

It virtually drowned out the din of the engines that were revving up ready to race.

Everyone was there.

The Slag Bros., The Red Max, Penelope Pitstop, Peter Perfect, Luke and Blubber Bear, Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth, Prof. Pat Pending, The Ant Hill Mob, The Gruesome Twosome, Sarge and Meekly and, of course, Dick Dastardly.

There were also some new comers.

In car No. 12 was a woman called Julie Prince. Her car was called the Princess Cut. In car 13, the Harlequin Star, was a Girl called Rachel Prince. In car 14 was Ryan F Prince (F for Francis, he so hated that name.), his car being the Black-Hand.

There they all were, sparkling in their brilliant White, Crimson and British Racing Green. Cars made of steel, glass and Wood.

Roaring with eagerness, they perched just before the Starting line.

The race began.

Off they went, as fast as they could.

The Army Surplus special was in the lead, followed by The Red Max and Peter Perfect.

Pulling up the rear at a steady pace was Rachel Prince, Luke and Blubber Bear and Penelope Pitstop.

Everyone was having the time of their lives.

The Newbies were exited with the new experience and the Originals were thrilling at the nostalgia.

Something that HADN'T changed though, was Dick Dastardly's cheating.

He still thought he could win with his sneaky methods.

He had taken a short cut and ended up in first place.

That always seemed to happen, he would take first place with no trouble at all. It was staying there that was the problem.

If he didn't stop to set up traps and whatnot, he would probably win with ease.

In the last Wacky Races, he didn't win a single event.

But this time… Maybe things would change…

"We must hurry, we have to get a decent lead before we can set up my new cunning trap", he sniggered leaning towards Muttley, "I didn't win a single event in the last tourney, but THIS time… It will be different! I have changed my strategy."

Muttley snickered loudly.

He pulled up to the side of the road and got out his car.

He held up a wire.

"This, my dear Muttley, is what is known as a 'Fibre Wire'. I have made an extra long piece to go across the road.", he smiled devilishly, "I will tie one end to this tree here and the other will be tied to that road sign… When the cars come along, anyone who has a convertible, or a regular open topped car, will have no head."

Muttley looked surprised at the plan.

Dick tied one end to the tree.

"Well, come along then! Don't just stand there! Tie the other end to the sign!"

Muttley grabbed it in a rather unwilling manner and tied it round the sign.

"Quick, here they come! Hide!"

They both dived behind the nearest rock and peered out awaiting the bloody carnage to unfold.

Unfortunately for them, Prof. Pat Pending was now in the lead and had spotted the Fibre Wire.

"Oh My", he exclaimed, "That could do some serious damage! I'll just convert into a pair of wire cutters using 'Wire-Cutter Power'."

He raced past, cutting the Fibre Wire in the process.

Dick emerged in a furious rage.

"THAT STUPID PROFESSOR!", he boomed, "He is the one who ALWAYS ruins my best schemes!"

He kicked a nearby rock and ended up bashing his toe really hard.

"Ooch, ow, eek!"

"Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee", snickered Muttley.

Dick threw the rock at him and it hit him on the head.

They clambered back into the car again, injured already.

"I don't know.", said Dick in a moap-ish sort of way, "We have only just started racing and we have failed again."

He rubbed his toes.

"You would have thought that, with all the years that have gone by, I would have gotten better!"

He started the engine up again.

It roared in a thunderous way. It clearly was quite a beast.

Now in last place, they continued driving.

Dick suddenly had another Idea.

It was quite an old scheme, one that had been tried and tested… and failed.

He knew that there was a small underpass nearby. If he could get on top, he would be able to push the rocks onto the road.

He exited the road and headed for the underpass.

Back in first position, Peter Perfect was busy hitting on Penny.

But his car ended up falling apart like it always used to do.

Penny apologised as he shrank into a little dot on the horizon and ended up in last place.

Penny now had the lead.

Rufus Ruffcut stopped to give Peter a hand assembling his car again.

By now, Dick had reached the underpass and had taken first place.

He climbed all the way to the top and peered towards the horizon.

He could see the racers approaching rapidly.

"Quick Muttley!", he said handing him a metal rod, "Help me push these rocks onto the road!"

Muttley grabbed the rod and heaved and strained at the pile of rubble before him.

It collapsed in wards, sending dust and debris flying everywhere.

Penelope had to stop very quickly, or she would have ended up looking like a pancake.

"OH!", she exclaimed, "Well, I never! How are we ever gonna get by now?"

The Boulder Mobile pulled up and the Slag Brothers climbed out.

They walked up to the mound and started to clobber it.

But, it was no use, no matter how hard they tried, the just couldn't move it.

By now, all the Racers had stopped and had got out of their cars to investigate the delay.

Rachel pulled up in her car, peered at the mound and all the cars in a queue and got out.

"What's going on?" she asked Rufus Ruffcut, who was busy leaning on his car.

"The roads out due to a landslide", he said raising his eyebrows, "There's no way past it and we can't exactly go back now."

"Hmm…", she said eyeing the mound.

She suddenly saw movement up on the top of the underpass.

It was Dastardly jumping for joy that his plan had worked.

"Hm? Who's that?", she asked pointing upwards.

Rufus looked up to where she was pointing.

"Oh no.. It's Dastardly! He must have caused the landslide!"

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Why would he want to do that?", she asked.

The Red Max walked over.

"Because he is a cheating weasel. He cheats all the time, just to win."

"Does it work?", asked Rachel looking up at Dastardly, who was leaping around still.

Rufus laughed raucously, which made most of the racers look round in shock.

"Nope!", sniggered the Red Max.

Peter Perfect strolled over.

"You see, the thing is… He has one of the best cars in the race. Apart from mine of course… Mine is perfect."

Suddenly, Peter's car fell to pieces again.

He clasped his palms to his face and ran over to it to fix it.

Rufus laughed loudly again and everyone followed suit.

Rachel walked forwards to the mound and prodded it.

She looked up again, only to see he was gone.

She ran back to her car and started the engine up.

Backing up and turning round, she raced off the way she came, passing Prof. Pat Pending on the way. (He had a flat so had to stop.)

She exited the road and followed Dastardly's tire tracks in the dust.

Eventually, she caught up with him.

Her car was going as fast as it could, but she still couldn't quite keep up.

Dastardly checked his mirror and saw her car behind him.

"How!", he thought to himself in a rather puzzled manner.

He clicked a button and out flew a grenade from the rear of his car.

Rachel only just managed to swerve out of the way before it hit her.

She pushed her foot as hard as she could on the accelerator and just managed to over take.

Dick peered into the drivers window to see who this insulate person was that had managed to get one over on him.

Rachel peered back, in a rather surprised way.

"Why do you cheat?", she shouted, over the din of the engine and the wind as they tore across the roads.

Dick looked puzzled by this query and raised an eyebrow.

"What?", he called.

"Why do you cheat?"

Muttley looked at the road ahead and saw an oncoming truck headed for them.

He whimpered and tapped Dick on his shoulder.

But Dastardly took no notice, that is until Rachel shrieked and swerved violently.

"ARGH!", he shouted swerving too.

They closed back in and continued with their shouting.

"If you don't mind", hollered Dick, "I have a race to win! I have a lot more traps to set up yet and I can't spend my valuable time talking to you!"

Rachel seethed inside, but tried her hardest to keep it in.

"I don't know whether you have noticed at all, but it is because of your cheating that you lose", she called back, "You always start off in the lead and you would stay there if you didn't stop off to lay traps!"

Dick thought about this new way of thinking, then hit the turbo.

He sped off, leaving Rachel eating his dust.

She rolled to a stop, her engine steaming.

"Oh great", she thought.

Suddenly, on the horizon could be seen the racers.

They had managed to get past the mound of rubble.

Rachel was leaning with her back against her car roof when they approached.

Penelope and Peter stopped next to her car and got out to see if they could help.

"Where did you shoot off to in such a hurry", asked Penny.

"Oh… I just wanted to have a word with Dick", replied Rachel.

Peter opened her bonnet and got blasted with a load of hot steam. "Cough!"

Rachel laughed. It did look hilarious.

"Did you catch up with him?", asked Penny curiously.

"Yeah. We exchanged shouts", laughed Rachel.

Peter fiddled with some things in her car, nearly getting knocked over by the passing racers.

"So, how did you get past the obstruction", asked Rachel inquisitively.

"Oh, good ol' Prof. Pat Pending used his instant tunnel maker again, just like last time we had something like that happen", replied Penny giggling.

Peter closed the bonnet and smiled.

"There we are, good as new".

Rachel laughed and pointed at Peter.

"Are you sure I should trust him fiddling with my cars engine? It might fall to pieces, HAHA!"

Penny giggled and Peter stuck his nose in the air… Then saw the funny side of it and laughed along with them.

They all got back into their cars and continued racing.

Dick was busy driving really fast and was fuming.

"Drat that Racer! What does she know?", he boomed, "You lose because you cheat… I mean, how can she be certain?"

Muttley shrugged and covered his ears, as Dick was virtually shouting down them.

He came to the spot that he was going to set the next trap up in and stopped.

He took out everything he was going to need and barked orders to Muttley.

Muttley, the poor thing, had to do all the work.

Thankfully for him, he got to have a real good laugh when it blew up in Dick's face and they ended up in last place.

Rachel stopped and pulled up beside the heap that was the Mean Machine.

She got out, wondering where the owners were.

Suddenly, there was a groaning sound coming from within the mass of mangled metal and smashed glass.

Rachel peered inside and saw a very bruised and battered Dastardly.

She offered him a hand and she pulled him out of the wreckage.

He rubbed his head and tugged his hat on properly.

Rachel couldn't see Muttley anywhere and started getting concerned.

"Where's your dog", she asked craning her neck to see if she could see him.

"Who? Muttley? I… I don't know", he said realising Muttley wasn't there, "Muttley? Muttley! MUTTLEEEY!"

He ran around the wreckage, trying to find Muttley, but couldn't see him anywhere.

Suddenly, there was a whimper coming from behind a rock that was just in front of the heap of metal.

"MUTTLEY!", called Dick, "We are going to lose if you keep on moping about like that!"

Rachel frowned and swatted him out of the way.

"Stop shouting! I think he's hurt."

She picked Muttley up and placed him on the bonnet of her car.

Dick followed, trying to wipe his wounds clean with his jacket sleeves.

They both looked at Muttley, who was obviously in pain.

"I think he has broken his leg", said Rachel prodding Muttley's left leg.

Muttley howled in pain.

Dick suddenly looked worried.

He was actually worried!

"Muttley old pal! Speak to me! Are you ok!"

"He'll be fine!", said Rachel, trying to swat his hands away from Muttley's wounded leg, "Just be careful not to touch his left leg!"

She got out her first aid kit and bandaged his leg up securely.

"You see! That's what you get when you cheat! Be thankful it was just a broken bone. It could have been a lot worse", exclaimed Rachel.

Dick looked up at her with a look of worry on his face.

"Are you sure he's going to be fine?"

"Yes!", she said picking Muttley up carefully and placing him in her car, "I will look after him until we get to the finish line."

Dastardly didn't like the idea, but he had no choice.

"Just do one thing for me…", she said.

"What?"

"Just… TRY to race without cheating. Please! If not for me, do it for Muttley."

He frowned.

Mumbling, he twiddled his thumbs.

Then, he looked at Muttley, who was asleep in Rachel's car.

So pitiful…

"…I will try…", he mumbled.

"Oh thank you!", she shouted jumping on the spot, "You'll see that you can win by not cheating! I promise you won't regret it!"

Dick eyed her suspiciously.

He really didn't like the idea at all, but if he had to, well then he had to.

He stared at Muttley. He looked so helpless with his leg bandaged up.

Rachel opened her car door.

"Don't worry! I'll take real good care of him, I promise."

Dick frowned and walked to the wreck of his car.

"Sure you don't need any help with that", she called.

Dick turned his head, frowned even more and said no.

He clambered in and his car magically appeared back to normal.

He started the engine and Rachel followed suit.

She strapped Muttley in nice and tight and started back on the road.

Dick was going at around the same speed and was neck and neck.

"And remember", called Rachel, "No Cheating!"

"Humph", he seethed.

He then pressed his foot as hard as he could on the accelerator and was gone.

Rachel grinned and set off herself.

Behind her, the Crimson Hay baler was fast approaching.

The Red Max smiled as he overtook on the left.

"Hi", called Rachel waving.

The Red Max waved back and pulled in front.

Rachel was now in 3rd position, Dick being in 1st and The Red Max in 2nd.

Behind her, in 4th place, was Julie.

Julie was actually Rachel and the other new Racer Ryan's Mom.

The road was a long, dusty straight road and had just started to curve ever so slightly to the left.

The Finish line was only a few miles away now and it looked like Dick had taken her advice.

He was sat in his car, speeding down the road at about 130 mph.

He had a massive frown across his face and was thinking about Muttley.

"She had better take extra care of him. If she hurts one hair on his head, I'll… I'll…", He then realised, "Wait a moment! I'm in 1st place! A-a-and there's the finish line!"

He stared in shock and looked behind to see if the other racers were gaining on him.

But they weren't and it was a clean sweep to the finish line.

The crowd was silent, all in shock at what they had seen and at what they were seeing.

His car roared past the finish line.

The crowd erupted in a mass of cheers, hooting and whistling.

Dick got out of his car, wide-eyed and speechless.

The other racers finally crossed the finish line after about 5 minutes of waiting.

In 2nd was the Red Max and 3rd place went to Rachel.

The Red Max got out his car, as did Rachel and walked up to Dick.

They both shook his hand.

"I-I Don't know what to say", exclaimed Max, "congratulations Dastardly!"

Dick stood there, having his hand shook, in silence.

Rachel shook his hand, smiling brightly at him.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU!", she exclaimed.

Dick, who seemed to be in a trance, looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

He tried to say something, but his mouth wouldn't let him.

Rachel's smile grew wider and she found herself welling up.

"Congratulations", she said giving him a great big hug.

He accepted, even welcomed the hug and smiled too.

Peter Perfect, who had just crossed the finish line, leaped out of his car.

He raced up to Dick with an expression of surprise and alarm.

Shaking his hand, Peter smiled and nodded his head.

All the other racers crowded round him, congratulating him.

Even though he was a cheater, everyone was happy for him.

Muttley, who was in the nearest medical centre, hadn't found out about the win.

Dick turned his head towards Rachel, who was busy wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"T-t-thank you", he whispered through his own tears.

All the other racers noticed his words and were quite puzzled.

"If it wasn't for her, I probably would have lost", he explained.

Everyone looked astonished.

It really was a wonderful day.


	3. Ch 2 - Hilarity In The Hospital

**Chapter 2 **

**_Hilarity in the hospital._******

A while after the celebrations, Dick went to see Muttley with Rachel.

He got in his car, trying to hold back his tears.

Tears of joy and also tears of worry for Muttley.

He then snapped out of his trance and looked up at Rachel who was walking towards her car.

"….Want a lift?"

Rachel, surprised by the offer, swivelled round.

"O-ok!"

She clambered in and examined her surroundings.

"This is… such a beautiful car…"

Dick, who was busy starting it up, smiled and turned his head to face her slightly.

There was a silence, which was followed by the monstrous roar of the engine.

It was a cold night, very icy. When people spoke their breath could be seen clearly.

Dick waited a bit, then, turning round a bit more he smiled ever so slightly.

"…Buckle up…", he muttered softly.

It was very dark. The night had an eerie feel to it.

Switching the headlights on, Dick turned his head back round to face the road.

Rachel smiled inwardly and buckled up as asked.

He took off the handbrake and roared off into the night.

"WOW!", exclaimed Rachel, "It's so fast! You don't really notice when your racing against it!"

Dick said nothing, but took it as a complement and swelled with pride.

There was a very long pause.

All that could be heard was the engine roaring and the snow that was just beginning to fall hitting the windscreen at a fast rate.

Rachel shuffled around a bit, pulling her big red coat tighter around her.

"…Cold?", asked Dick.

"…Yes"

He leaned forwards and clicked the heater on.

Hot air blasted fourth, thawing the pair.

"Mmmm… Thanks", she said closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth.

Dick just nodded.

Rachel leaned forwards to get a better view.

She put a hand on his shoulder, which actually alarmed him.

"EEYARGH!", he shouted, "You made me jump!"

"Sorry", apologised Rachel sitting back, "I just wanted to see the front a bit more, that's all…"

Dick grunted and tugged on his Jacket collar nervously.

"…OK"

Rachel smiled and leaned forwards once more.

There was an array of knobs and switches, different dials and meters, which glowed in the dark.

Dastardly shifted nervously in his seat.

He wasn't used to having someone's hand resting on his shoulder.

He started sweating.

The silence was unbearable.

Suddenly, Rachel broke the silence and whispered something softly in his ear.

"…What's this switch for…?"

Dick swerved and nearly hit a tree.

Rachel sat back and giggled to herself.

Dick heard her and started to laugh himself.

The car erupted in laughing.

They eventually arrived at the medical centre, where Muttley, who being treated as a human patient, was recovering.

Getting out the car, Dick took off his hat momentarily and brushed his hair back.

He then put it back on and tugged on the sides to pull it on tighter.

Rachel lifted hers up so she could see better.

The medical centre was a tall 7 story building, with a big red sign at the front above the big glass entrance doors.

It shone on the pair as they approached the doors, illuminating them in a sinister, yet wonderful way.

Dick pushed open the heavy doors and held them open for Rachel to walk through.

Rachel thanked him and walked to the reception desk.

"We are to see, err, Muttley?", said Dick nervously as he reached the desk.

The receptionist, who was pretending to look busy and was leafing through some files and typing up some things on the computer in front of her, didn't respond.

"Er… excuse me? I said.."

Rachel softly brushed him aside.

"I'll handle it"

She slammed her hands on the desk and leaned forwards.

"Hello? Are you deaf? We are here to see Muttley!"

The receptionist finally looked up and over her spectacles and blinked in an infuriating manner.

Dick was surprised.

He never expected that.

She was an oldish woman, perhaps in her late 50's early 60's with half-moon specs, gingery hair (Obviously dyed as her roots were showing in all their silvery glory.) and reddish brown lipstick that was pasted on a tight lipped mouth.

She also reeked heavily of perfume (The kind that all grannies wear when their grandkids come to visit. That chokingly Musky sort.) and had eyes that, if looks could kill, she would have killed you twice over, buried you, dug you up again, burned you with fire from her mouth and stamped on your ashes.

She looked back down at the monitor in front of her and raised her nose a little bit so she could view it out of her half-moons.

Rachel, by now, was fuming.

"EXCUSE ME!"

She was then interrupted by the receptionist, who never took her eyes off the screen.

"Visiting hours are 9 am till 5 pm. Please go home!"

"Look!", exclaimed Rachel furiously, "We need to see Muttley! We have checked with the Doctors and they said it was fine to visit! Muttley is an important perso… er, Dog, even!"

"I don't care who or what he is and I don't care who you said told you what! Curfew was over 5 hours ago!"

Dick was stood to one side and was blinking in surprise.

"GAGH!", shouted Rachel, "Can't you just tell us what ward and bed number he is in?"

"Certainly, but that's all I can do.", croaked the woman peering at Rachel with an evil glare, "He's in ward 11 Bed 16."

"…Oh man…", sighed Rachel clasping her hands to her head, "THANK YOU!"

Dick and Rachel started heading for the wards, but the receptionist called out to them.

"ER! I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO GO THERE!"

Rachel stopped and turned round.

"If we are wrong for going, then I would prefer that a DOCTOR told us that. But as I have said before, we have permission to come… so shut your pie hole, file all that crap in front of you and get on with the job you were assigned to do!"

They then headed down the corridor, ignoring everything the receptionist said afterwards.

Dick turned his head in astonishment.

"T-that was really something you did back then! I was very surprised! You'd make an EXCELLENT bad-guy.. er, Woman."

Rachel laughed and slapped him on his arm.

"No! Before you ask… I am not going to team up with you…"

"Awww!", he replied, "Drat! I thought I nearly converted you then…"

They approached the lift and Dick pressed the button.

"Oh..!", exclaimed Rachel backing away, "Do we have to go in there? I HATE lifts!"

Dastardly peered around to see if he could see any stairs.

"Sorry, there's no other way. No stairs!"

Rachel sulked and started to sweat.

The doors rolled open with an almighty clatter and the two stepped inside.

Dick pressed the button for the 5th floor and waited.

The doors slammed shut, but it was a while before anything happened.

"So!", said Dastardly, trying to make conversation while they waited for the lift to move, "How come you don't like lifts?"

"I dunno", she replied while starting to shake a little, "They make me feel funny…"

Suddenly, the lift jolted violently and started to move upwards.

Rachel shrieked and grabbed hold of Dick's arm.

She was clearly scared, as she was squeezing his arm really tightly.

Dick, who wasn't sure what to do, patted her hand.

She slowly released her grip and walked away.

"…sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?"

He shook his head and smiled ever so slightly.

"I, er, never said thank you for looking after Muttley."

"Nah, it's ok… I wanted to."

His smile widened.

Suddenly, the lift shuddered to a halt, making Rachel topple over onto her butt.

"UGH! OW!"

"You ok?"

Dick helped her to her feet and helped brush her down as the lift door swung open.

"Yeah", she replied fiddling with her hat, "I'm fine. Just seeing stars now, that's all."

Dastardly chuckled to himself and walked out the doors, Rachel following close behind.

"Now, where's ward 11?", he exclaimed twisting and turning his head to see if he could see any signs.

Rachel joined in and soon spied a sign pointing to wards 8 – 15.

"Wards 8 to 15 are down there, so ward 11 will be too!", she exclaimed pointing towards a corridor up ahead turning left.

They headed down the corridor but found a dead end.

"Drat! Now what", asked Dick, who was now very irritable.

There was a door to the right that had the number 11 painted on it in big fancy letters.

"Maybe this is it", he said reaching for the handle.

He turned it and opened the door, only to find an old lady getting a Mammogram done.

The old lady shrieked and tried to turn away.

"YIKES!", shouted Dastardly quickly shutting the door and blushing brightly.

A Blonde Haired doctor, who looked rather like Peter Perfect, strolled by in the corridor opposite holding a clipboard.

"EXCUSE ME? HELLO?", called Rachel waving him over.

The Doctor smiled and asked what the matter was.

"Can you tell you where the REAL ward 11 is?", asked Dick, still glowing like a tomato.

The doctor grinned.

"Ah yes.. We need to change those signs. You see, the hospital was just refurbished and the wards have been moved… well, not the wards themselves, just the way to them."

They both stared at the doctor in amazement.

He really looked and sounded like Peter Perfect.

Dastardly stared at his identity card that was pinned to his shirt.

"Ralph Perfect?", he exclaimed, "Do you know Peter Perfect?"

Ralph blinked and stepped back ever so slightly.

"Why yes, he is my brother."

Rachel and Dick looked at each other in shock. (Rachel in a happy way, but Dick in a horrified 'Can't-believe-there's-another-Peter-in-the-World' kind of way.)

"How do you know him?", asked Ralph smiling.

"We are contestants in the Wacky Races", exclaimed Rachel.

Ralph put his finger on his chin and eyed them both.

"Ah yes! Your that Richard fellow that always loses aren't you!"

Dick frowned and sighed.

"Well, it's darn good to meet you!", said Ralph shaking his hand.

He turned to Rachel.

"Although I do believe I have never seen or heard of you… you are?"

"I'm Rachel Prince… and don't worry… I DON'T cheat.", she laughed, nudging Dastardly sarcastically.

"Oh yes!", exclaimed Ralph starting to chuckle, "I get it now, ha ha, you both look the same, ha ha, you don't cheat, ha ha ha yes! Very good!"

Rachel and Dick looked at each other in a puzzled way.

"I, er, wasn't referring to that, but ah well", replied Rachel raising an eye brow at Ralph's discovery.

"But you do! Jolly smashing couple too, if I may say so."

"Were NOT a couple!", roared Dick in an almost, mortally offended way.

"Oh, I do apologise my good man!"

"Good man my eye… Where is Ward 11?"

"Right this way", said Ralph leading the way.

Rachel was following in silence.

It was as though she was offended that Dick was offended at being called a couple.

They walked down a very long corridor, which curved right at the bottom.

The hospital's décor was the same as all other hospitals.

Beige walls with a strange border in the centre of it.

Floors with a strange plastic coating that looked like marble, in either green or a pinky colour.

And, of course, the florescent strip lighting.

It was all a bit much for Dick, what with the décor, the humidity and the usual 'Hospital-Smell'.

"Here we are!", said Ralph pointing to the ward Muttley was in, "Ward 11!"

Dick and Rachel thanked him and walked into the ward.

Ralph showed them to Muttley's bed.

"Here he is."

"MUTTLEY", exclaimed Dick really happily, "OLD BUDDY!"

Muttley leaped up and started licking his face.

"Take it easy Muttley, you'll do your leg in again", said Ralph smiling, "Oh! I best be going."

He looked at his pager.

"One of my female patients has just gone into labour."

Dick hugged Muttley, but was met with a huge waft of antiseptic cream odour.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call! I work on this ward and the maternity ward", called Ralph.

Dick slowly pulled his head away from Muttley with a queasy look on his face.

"Er… ERK! Brug!… You wouldn't happen to know where the toilets are do you?", asked Dick green faced.

Ralph chuckled and pointed to a door at the other side of the ward.

"Thank you!"

Dastardly ran over as fast as he could, holding his mouth.

Muttley looked puzzled and then turned his attention to Rachel.

He smiled and wagged his tail.

"Aww! How sweet.", said Rachel stroking his head.

Muttley grabbed her hand and kissed it a few times.

Rachel giggled and Ralph smiled.

Ralph started walking off as Dick came out of the toilet with an ill looking face.

"Your dog likes her", winked Ralph, "Watch out he doesn't start matchmaking, hehe!"

Dick made a sound, which sounded like 'Bleh' and walked towards Muttley's bed.

Muttley was busy hugging Rachel.

"You ok?", she asked upon seeing how rough he looked.

"I-I'll beh thine", he said heaving again, "It'sh thish playce, it'sh makin meh feel sl-sl-slick."

Muttley released his grip and Rachel walked over to him.

"Try these", she said handing him 2 round pills, "They are travel sickness pills, but they do the job."

He took them out her hand and put them in his mouth.

"How do you take theshe thingshe?"

"Just chew them", replied Rachel.

He chewed them and swallowed.

"They tasted like cardboard."

Rachel chuckled and turned back to Muttley.

Dick walked over and stared in shock as Muttley suddenly leapt onto his back.

"Oh no! I'm not going to do it!"

Muttley pointed to his leg and whimpered.

"Oh alright…", said Dick sighing, "But just this once."

He tickled Muttley, making him stick his tongue out with satisfaction.

Rachel smiled and patted Dick on his shoulder.

"How very sweet of you", she said rather sarcastically.

Dick blushed bright red and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Muttley snickered.

"We had better go, it's very late", said Rachel.

Dastardly's head darted around.

"Do we have to leave", he said in rather sad manner as he stared at Muttley who was actually asleep.

"Afraid so, Muttley needs his rest", she replied putting a hand on his shoulder trying to ease him away, "And so do we! We have another race tomorrow."

Dick sighed and walked over to Muttley.

He took the bed sheets and tucked him in.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he gave Muttley a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Get better old pal."

Rachel, who was stood by the ward door, noticed what he just did and thought it was awfully cute, but decided not to say anything.

They stood outside the ward, but had forgotten how to get out.

The corridor in front had been closed off for the night.

"Hmm..", exclaimed Dick scratching his head, "What now?"

"Where's Ralph?", asked Rachel, "He will know and he did say to call him if there was any trouble."

Dastardly sighed and nodded in a rather hesitant manner.

Just then, Ralph came wandering round the corner.

"Ah, Hello! You still here?"

"Yes", exclaimed Dick in an irritant way, "because we can't find the way out!"

"Ah yes!", chuckled Ralph, "I forgot to tell you that they close that corridor after 12 o'clock so patient's can sleep better."

Dick sighed and turned round in a huff, his back facing Ralph.

"So, how do we get out", asked Rachel.

"Well, the only way out is through the Maternity ward, down the steps and the elevator at the end", replied Ralph clasping his clipboard under his right arm and combing his hair.

Dick's eyes flew open, followed by a strange gasping sort of gulp.

He swivelled round hastily.

"M-ma-MATERNITY WARD?"

Ralph nodded.

"You see, we don't have many visitors at this time of night."

"Obviously…", huffed Dastardly putting his hands back in his pockets and turning round.

They headed out of ward 11 and followed Ralph to the Maternity Ward.

Dick screwed his face up and covered up his ears.

Babies were crying left right and centre, followed by the sound of desperate Mothers trying to quieten them.

Rachel was in heaven.

She loved babies and went all gooey whenever she saw them.

Ralph was calmly walking through the ward, followed by Dick who had his hands over his ears.

They walked down the stairs and got to the elevator.

Dastardly uncovered his ears and turned to face Rachel… who wasn't there.

He looked around frantically, but she was nowhere to be seen.

He turned to face Ralph, who was busy pressing the elevator button with a calm expression on his face.

"Where's Rachel", asked Dick scratching his head.

Ralph was silent.

"HEY! You deaf?"

Ralph turned his head.

"OH! I DO apologise..", he said plucking out a pair of ear plugs, "You were saying..?"

Dick blinked in surprise.

"You could have given ME some ear plugs…", he moaned, "Anyway, Rachel is missing."

Ralph blinked.

"Oh, how very strange, she was here a minute ago."

"Yes! IT IS!", shouted Dick flailing his arms in alarm.

They retraced their steps and peered into the maternity ward.

There was Rachel standing there with big watery eyes holding a little baby.

Dick and Ralph blinked.

They headed back into the ward, Dick very reluctantly.

They approached Rachel who, spontaneously, let out a shriek of delight.

"Cooome oon!", said Dick trying to coax her away and make her hand the baby back to its mother.

Eventually, after much persuasion, they headed for the elevator.

"OK, here it is! See you around some time!", said Ralph waving.

The pair walked into the elevator.

"Just, try and restrain her", chuckled Ralph, "Tell her that she can hold her own as long as she wants when she has one."

Dick patted Rachel on the head.

"Don't worry, she isn't going anywhere."

Rachel got fed up of him patting her head and so she grabbed him and held him in an armlock.

"EEEYARGH! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Ralph laughed again.

"As I say, see you around sometime. Never know, the next time we meet, you two may be married with your own little bambino's"

They both stopped in their tracks and Rachel released her grip on him.

"Some how...", frowned Dick, "I doubt it.."

Rachel blushed wildly over what Ralph said and just kept quiet.

The elevator doors started shutting and the pair waved bye.

Doors slamming shut, Dick started swaying back and forth.

"Hmm?", asked Rachel, "What's the matter?"

"That guy is the matter", moaned Dick, "He is the most irritating guy I have ever met."

"Just like Peter really, but I don't find him irritating", smiled Rachel.

"HOW?", exclaimed Dick in surprise.

"I dunno. I find him quite intriguing actually."

Dick eyed her suspiciously.

"Never mind, hehe", laughed Rachel noticing his face.

The lift ground to a halt and the doors opened.

Walking past the reception desk and towards the main entrance, Rachel turned round to face the old lady still snobbering at the desk.

She stuck her tongue out and pulled her bottom eye lid down.

Dick laughed when he saw what she was doing.

"HOOLIGANS!", cried the old lady shaking her fist.

The pair exited the hospital, laughing as they went.

They got to the car and tried to cool down by wafting themselves with their hands.

"Blimey, it was hot in there", exclaimed Rachel wafting herself frantically.

"Agreed", said Dick unbuttoning his coat a bit.

They climbed into Dick's car.

Dick turned to face Rachel.

"What time is it?"

Rachel looked at her watch.

"Just gone twenty past one."

Dastardly let out a big sigh and took off his coat.

The pair were that hot it was steaming up the windscreen.

"Gah!", shouted Dick in alarm, "I'll never be able to drive in conditions such as these!"

He took off his gloves and tried to wipe some of the condensation from the window.

Rachel nodded.

Dick turned back round to face her.

She took off her hat revealing her purple hair.

Dick stared awe-struck.

She then proceeded to take off her coat.

She was wearing a navy blue and white long sleeved tie-dye top and navy blue and white designer tie-dye jeans.

Dick, as per usual, was wearing his red shirt and black trousers.

Rachel blinked in puzzlement as he stared at her.

"Erm… Shouldn't we be going now", asked Rachel, "It's really getting late."

Dastardly shook his head to try and wake himself up.

"Eh? W-wha..? OH! Yes… uhm, but the windscreen is steamed up to the eye balls", he exclaimed drawing a little face in the condensation.

Rachel smirked and pointed to the heater.

"AH YES! Of course… silly me", blushed Dick switching the de-humidifier on.

The condensation started to slowly disappear, so Dick started the engine.


	4. Ch 3 - The Drayton Hotel

**Chapter 3**

**_The Drayton Hotel_**

Back at the hotel Drayton, all the racers were in their rooms.

They were having to share rooms and so some of them were still awake.

In room 18 on the 3rd floor, Peter Perfect, Rufus Ruffcut, Luke and Blubber Bear and the Red Max were still up.

Next door in room 19 were the rest of the male racers and in room 20 Penelope and Julie were sleeping.

Dick was staying in room 18 and Rachel was, obviously, staying in room 20.

The occupants of room 18 were having a game of cards.

"Where do you think Dastardly is at this hour", asked Peter placing a card down.

Rufus shrugged and placed one of his cards down.

"He is probably out plotting and scheming", exclaimed the Red Max slamming a card down on top of the others, "Erm… SNAP!"

"Curses! Beat me again!", exclaimed Peter throwing his cards down and walking towards the window in a huff.

"Bad loser, eh Pete", laughed Rufus, "GYAHAHA!"

Suddenly, there was a roaring sound outside the hotel.

Peter stared into the darkness and saw Dick's car approach the car park.

In the girls room, Penelope and Julie were woken up by the sound.

"What in the world is that", asked Julie.

Penelope ran to the window.

"It's Dastardly's car", she exclaimed.

Julie raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Pete! Is that Dastardly back?", called Rufus.

"Why yes, yes it is!", exclaimed Peter leaning forwards to get a better look.

Dick exited the car, followed by Rachel.

"MY WORD", cried Peter leaning further forwards out the window, "I do believe that that is Rachel with him!"

The Red Max raised his head and frowned.

"What in the world were they doing out at this hour?"

"Who knows", said Luke finally speaking, "Probably out doing something evil, like sabotaging the race path for tomorrows race!"

"Oh no, exclaimed the Red Max shaking his head, "I don't think Rachel would do such a thing."

Luke shrugged and went back to smoking his pipe.

"OH MY!", exclaimed Penny, "Your daughter is with him!"

Julie sat up with an even more puzzled look on her face.

"Oh yeah? What were THOSE TWO up to?"

Suddenly, there came a thud from the room next door.

The thud was actually Ryan throwing one of the Slag Bros.' Clubs at the wall to try and quieten the two sides.

"SORRY!", called Penny, who then resumed gawking out the window.

On the street, Dick and Rachel had grabbed their stuff from inside the car.

Dick locked the doors for the night and stood there smiling.

"So, planning any more evil schemes for tomorrows race", asked Rachel smiling sarcastically.

Dastardly shook his head.

"Nope, thanks to you, I have seen the light and I will not cheat."

Rachel grinned happily.

"Good!"

"Oh, yes… Thank you for being a friend", said Dick tugging at his hat nervously, "I don't usually have many friends… so, yes, Thank you!"

Then, to everyone's surprise, he hugged her.

Peter, who was still leaning out the window, suddenly jerked forwards in shock.

"YEEARGH!", he shouted toppling forwards, "HEELP!"

Rufus bombed towards the window, followed by the Red Max and Luke, and grabbed Peter by his ankles.

"HEEEELP MEEE!", he shouted flailing his arms wildly as he swung back and fourth.

Suddenly, a boot came out of room 19's window and hit him on the head.

It was Ryan again, trying to quieten everybody.

Penelope gasped at what she was seeing.

"HE-HE-HE'S TOUCHING YOUR DAUGHTER!"

Julie laughed and then realised what she was saying and bombed towards the window.

Suddenly, Peter came flying out the window and was caught by Rufus.

Penelope shrieked as she saw him dangling helplessly out the window.

Then, out flew a boot and hit him on the head.

Dick heard the commotion and quickly looked up at the audience.

Rachel gasped when she saw everyone looking.

Dick released his grip and stood there stunned.

He then started to laugh when he saw Peter dangling precariously out the window, as limp as a rag doll.

The Red Max heard him laughing and scowled evilly at him.

"Shut your mouth, cheater!"

He then saw Rachel looking upwards and waved.

"Hi Max", she called waving back.

The Red Max turned bright red and grinned.

Rufus hauled Peter safely back in the room and wiped the sweat from his brow.

The Red Max was still staring down at Rachel with a big besotted grin across his mush.

Luke walked forwards and waved his hand in front of Max's face.

"He's out for the count", he sniggered turning to face Rufus and Peter, who were, incidentally, sitting on the floor recovering.

Peter shook his head to try and get to grips with everything again and looked at Max.

He walked over to him and poked him in the ribs.

Max snapped out of it and leapt in the air shouting in pain.

"YYYEEEOW!"

There came another thud on the wall, but it was followed by a frazzing sound and part of the wall disappeared.

This time, Ryan threw Professor Pat Pending's 'Instant-Tunnel-Maker' at the wall.

Down on the ground, Dick and Rachel started walking towards the Hotel.

"Come on!", exclaimed Dick, "I'll race you!"

Rachel smiled and agreed.

"It's a walking race", explained Dick, "First one to their room by just walking wins! And remember! No Running!"

"OK", said Rachel, "3, 2, 1, GO!"

They started scurrying across the road, but Dick started running.

"HEY!", shouted Rachel, "CHEAT!"

Dick chuckled and stopped still on the path.

Rachel leapt at him and started to pretend to punch him on the shoulders.

Dastardly grabbed her in a playful arm lock and so they started walking into the hotel's main entrance.

They climbed the stairs and got to their rooms, still playfully fighting and laughing loudly.

Suddenly, room 19's door flew open and one of Ryan's trainers flew out at them.

They stopped, almost literally, dead in their tracks.

Dick blinked and picked them up rather reluctantly.

Tossing them back into room 19, he turned back to face Rachel.

"Well, see you tomorrow", he smiled.

"Yes! I can't wait", grinned Rachel clasping her hands together with joy, "To actually race against the new and improved Non-Cheating Dick Dastardly is going to be great!"

Dastardly smiled at her.

She shuffled around uncomfortably, clutching her coat and hat.

Her coat was really heavy and wasn't the easiest thing to carry around for a long time.

"You never know", smiled Dick, "I may even join forces with you if you're lucky."

"Well, aren't I privileged", she smirked sarcastically, "Your on!"

They both nodded.

Dick raised his hand to shake her hand, but she was having a job with her coat and it took a while before she could shake his hand in return.

In amongst all the shuffling of her coat, she didn't realise that she had dropped her hat.

"OK, well, see you tomorrow… RICHARD", giggled Rachel.

Dick winced and cringed at the mention of his full name.

"UGH! Yes, see you then", he muttered.

Rachel walked off and shut herself in her room.

Dastardly was just about to go to his room, when he noticed Rachel's hat on the floor.

He picked it up and looked at it.

It was a light blue denim hat, very similar to his.

He thought that he had better hold onto it and hand it back to her at the race the following day.

Smiling, he walked to room 18's door and opened it.

He entered, slamming the door behind him.

"And where have you been", asked the Red Max, who was sitting on the edge of his bed frowning.

"Can it Max", barked Dick heading for his bed.

"Yes, Dastardly… Where HAVE you been… and with Rachel too", said Peter piping up.

"Will all you morons just butt-out, it is none of your business", shouted Dick dumping his stuff on his bed and ferociously pointing at everyone, "Even if it was your business, I wouldn't tell you!"

Rufus, who was sat on the floor leaning against the wall, glared in shock at how vicious he was being.

"Hey Dastardly, just calm down."

"NO!", he roared in reply, "I do not WANT to calm down! If you guys just minded your own business, then maybe I wouldn't react like this!"

"I doubt it", muttered Luke puffing on his pipe.

Peter's eyes shot open and he clicked his fingers.

"That's IT", he cried, "I've got it!"

Rufus, Max and Luke looked round at Peter, who was actually bouncing up and down on the spot.

"He likes Rachel! HA HA! Dick's in love!"

Dick was furious at this accusation.

He threw off his shoes, shirt and trousers and dived under his bed sheets, curling up into a foetal ball.

"Noooo! I am not in love, so there", said Dick sarcastically pulling the sheets away from his face for a few seconds.

Peter nudged Luke.

"SEE!"

"OOOOOOH MAAAAN!", moaned Dick hiding under the covers and then popping back out again, "I'm going to sleep noooow!"

There came another thud from room 19 and a frazz.

Ryan had thrown the 'Instant-Tunnel-Maker' again and part of the wall disappeared, revealing the Anthill mob lying on their bed with their Asses in the air.

Everyone blinked in puzzlement and the Anthill mob dived under the sheets with embarrassment.

Dick hid back under the sheet and frowned himself to sleep.

The guys got ready for bed and Rufus switched the light off.

Peter chuckled to himself about Dick.

He honestly thought he was in love.

In turn, it made Luke and Rufus start to chuckle.

"SsssSSssHHhhhHH!", shushed Dick, who then when back to snoring.

The next morning, there was a knock on room 18's door.

Peter shuffled around and fell of his bed.

He was only in his vest and boxer shorts.

Stumbling around holding his head, he opened the door only to find Rachel standing there in her nightdress.

Peter gasped in shock.

"Well, Hello", he smiled, "And what can I do for you?"

Rachel smiled wearily and brushed her hair back.

"Is Dick awake?"

Peter widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh… Well, I don't know, I haven't checked", said Peter yawning and scratching his head, "Only just got up myself, my dear."

"Oh, sorry… I didn't wake you did I", asked Rachel sheepishly.

"Why, yes, but I don't mind."

Rachel apologised, but was then interrupted by Max, who shouted to Peter.

"Tell room service to vamoose! Annoying people…"

"Oh! It's not room service", explained Peter.

Max walked over to Peter.

"Then who is it", he asked, peering round the corner.

He blinked as he saw Rachel standing there.

"Uhm… Hi", she said waving and blushing at the same time.

He smiled and waved back.

"Right, uhm, well… I'll, er, fetch Dick for you then", said peter scampering off.

Max stared at Rachel.

"Dick?"

"Er, yes! I just wanted to ask him something that's all", explained Rachel patting Max on the arm.

The Red Max raised an eye brow and put his hands on his hips.

"I don't know why you are hanging around with that villain, I really don't"

"I don't know, he's not all that bad", she replied, "Well, he is fine around me… PLUS, he doesn't cheat anymore. I convinced him it's the wrong thing to do."

Max shook his head.

"Him? Not cheat? It's like me becoming president of the USA or something"

Rachel shrugged.

Peter was trying his hardest to wake Dastardly.

He was lying in a star shape, drooling all over his pillow in his boxer shorts and had no sheets covering him.

"Dastardly wake up, someone is here to see you", called Peter shaking his arm.

Luke and Rufus were awake at that point and had sat up to see what everyone was scurrying around at.

Peter shook Dick's arm again.

Dastardly started to mumble something.

"Oh, DO wake up Dastardly", called Peter again.

Dick screwed his face up and mumbled again into his pillow.

"Mmnmnnuuuooo No, I love y-yeou."

Everyone blinked.

"O-K… I will pretend I never heard that", exclaimed Peter looking up at the ceiling in puzzlement.

Rufus and Luke started to snigger at what Dick had just mumbled.

Peter tried to shake him again, but Dastardly only rolled violently onto his back and snored violently.

Max was still talking to Rachel.

He liked her and was actually starting to become quite attracted to her.

Of course, he would never actually admit it.

"Diiick", muttered Peter softly in his ear, "Your little fluffy-wuffy Snuggle-Bunny Rachel is here!"

He turned round to face Rufus and Luke and winked in a sly way.

Dick's eyes shot open.

He sat up violently, knocking the remnants of his cover on the floor.

"WHERE? WHERE?"

Peter, Rufus and Luke stared in shock.

"Er… I mean…", blushed Dick, "What time is it and why did you goons wake me? MORONS!"

"He he, It's 7:00 AM", chuckled Peter, "And I woke you because Rachel is here to see you about something."

Dastardly shook his head and stood up.

He was unshaven and had scruffy hair.

Scratching at his crotch he yawned and reached for his robe.

"So…", asked Max, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Rachel shook her head.

Suddenly, Max was vaulted across the room by Dick, who approached the door smiling.

"Well HELLO there", he called beaming at Rachel.

"Hi", she said smiling back.

Peter, Rufus and Luke raised their eyebrows at Dick's sudden and shocking attitude change.

"So, what did you want to see me about", asked Dick brushing his hair back.

"Did I leave my hat anywhere around", she replied, "I just can't seem to find it anywhere. I either dropped it in the hallway or left it in your car."

"AH YES", he exclaimed, "You dropped it last night when we shook hands. I picked it up and was going to give it you later at the race."

"Ah", said Rachel.

"Here! I have it by my bed", said Dick, gesturing for her to come in.

She entered, met by the sound of shuffling.

The shuffling sound was all the guys in the room covering themselves up with their bed sheets.

Max eyed Dick with a look of suspicion.

He didn't like his sudden attitude changes, it was all a bit fishy as far as he was concerned.

Dick walked to his bed, Rachel following close behind.

He stopped, adjusted his boxer shorts and pointed to the bedside cabinet.

"YES! MY HAT", shouted Rachel, delighted that she hadn't lost it.

Dick reached down and passed it to her.

She took it happily and jumped up and down.

"Thank you", she smiled.

"I can't wait for the race", said Dick sitting down on the edge of his bed.

There was a pause.

A big deathly silence.

"THE RACE!", cried everyone.

They started to zoom around, grappling with their clothes and tripping over each others shoes and boots.

"I better get ready", said Rachel walking towards the door.

"Yes", replied Dick, "I had better get ready too… Can't be late."

She exited the room, waving as she went.

Dick slammed the door shut and frowned in a rather ferocious way.

"RIGHT! I don't want ANY of you using my toothbrush", he roared.

Luke, who was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, turned round.

"What?"

Dick sighed as he saw Luke clasping his toothbrush.

"WHY DO I BOTHER TALKING?"

In room 19, Ryan was busy talking to Prof. Pat Pending.

"Oh yes, I think the idea of 12 gauge shampoo is excellent", smirked Ryan.

Pat tilted his head in puzzlement and scratched his head.

"Hmm, I don't know about that, sonny", he said, "Might be dangerous!"

Ryan sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"That's the blummin' idea", he moaned walking towards the bathroom.

The Anthill Mob looked at one another.

"We think it's a good idea!"

Pat sighed rolling his eyes in a rather 'Un-amused' kind of way.

Meekly and Sarge were up and ready and were in the Hotel's lobby.

In room 20, the girls were getting ready.

But, Penny was having a bit of trouble.

"Oh, now where did I put that mascara", she exclaimed leaning over the edge of her bed.

Julie had just taken a shower and her hair was still wet.

"Ah well", she said, "It'll dry when I'm racing I suppose.

Penny was still rummaging through the drawers.

"Where could it be", she moaned.

"Looking for this", asked Rachel holding up a black container.

"Why yes", exclaimed Penny grabbing it off her, "Thank you!"

Rachel smiled and went back to brushing her hair.

"So… OW", said Penny putting her mascara on and stabbing herself in the eye in the process, "What going on between you an' lil' ol' Dick Dastardly, Sugar?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow and turned around.

"W-what do you mean?"

Julie laughed and towelled her hair a bit more.

"In other words, why were you and Dick out so late together last night…"

Rachel turned back round and started applying a bit of eye makeup.

"We went to see Muttley at the hospital, why?"

"Sure looked like more than that", giggled Penny.

"It did?"

"Yes."

"Well, I assure you… it wasn't", replied Rachel.

"Oh", said Julie, "Is that why he had his hands all over you?"

Rachel turned round in shock, with only half her eye makeup on.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him hug you", said Julie putting some socks on.

"Yes, that's true. I admit he did hug me."

"Damn straight", replied Julie reaching for her other sock.

"But", exclaimed Rachel, "BUT! …He only hugged me to thank me for being such a good friend."

Penny giggled again.

"I BET he did", smirked Julie sarcastically.

Rachel gave them both the evil eye and resumed doing her eye makeup.

After everyone had gotten ready, they all met in the lobby.

Dick was sat in a corner on his own, watching all the other racers chat away.

He had a sinister look on his face and had his arms folded.

Rachel was the last one down and joined them after a few minutes of waiting.

Dick saw her walking down the corridor coming towards the lobby and raised his head.

He was just about to go and greet her, when the Red Max got there first.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a kiss on each cheek.

Dick was stunned and felt rather sad and rejected.

He sat there and watched as she stood there smiling and happily talking.

It was almost as though he didn't exist.

He sighed and resumed sulking in his chair in the corner, alone.

All the racers started filing out the doors and towards their cars.

Rachel lagged behind and walked towards Dick, who was still slouching on the chair in the corner.

"Aren't you coming", she asked tilting her head and smiling.

He peered at her from under his hat and folded his arms tighter.

"Hmmph", he mumbled looking down at the floor.

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Er, w-what's the matter?"

Dick looked away and sighed.

"H-have I done something to offend you? If so, I'm sorry", said Rachel stepping forwards.

"Just… Go and race", he mumbled frowning.

Rachel was stunned.

She didn't understand why he was treating her the way he was.

It hurt her, a lot and so she ran out the door.

Dick sighed and stood up.

His rage welled up inside of him.

He liked Rachel, she was one of his best friends.

But, she didn't even notice him until she was going out of the lobby.

Not only that, but Max was trying to butt his way in and Dick viewed it as a threat.

"Lousy Max", he muttered walking out the main door.

He walked to his car and got in.

He sat there for a few minutes and remembered how good she had been to him, him AND Muttley.

He sighed once more, started the engine and drove off.


	5. Ch 4 - Race Number 2

**Chapter 4**

**_Race Number 2._**

The crowed cheered as the Racers approached their cars that had been taken into the pit-lane for some pre-race checks.

They waved at the crowd as they received whistles, hoots, cheers and the odd shriek from fan-girls/boys.

Dick approached his car glumly with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Rachel was in the process of opening her car door when she looked up and noticed him.

He looked so depressed, almost on the verge of tears.

Booting a small rock, he sighed, leaned on the top of the Mean Machine and hid his head in his folded arms.

Rachel didn't know what was wrong with him and she felt really guilty.

He looked very pitiful.

His head lifted up a little and he peered out above his arms.

Noticing her looking at him, he blinked.

His heart leapt a foot and his stomach started to ache with sadness.

He stood up properly and clambered into his car.

Suddenly, one of his windscreen wipers fell off and rolled across the front of the car.

Sighing, he got back out and tried to fix it back on.

Rachel saw him and watched his every move.

She was very concerned.

He was perfectly fine the night before.

The other racers taxied out to the starting grid.

Dick, after fixing his wiper with the aid of some gum and a piece of wire, clambered back into his car.

Adjusting his hat, he turned the ignition key.

"Whirr whirr whirr… ROAR… Put put… WHEEZE! Klunk.."

"DRAT!", shouted Dastardly flailing his arms in frustration.

He hammered on the steering wheel a few times and then collapsed forwards hiding his head in his arms once again.

Rachel stared at him and was shocked as he pulled his head back revealing a red tear-stricken face.

She gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

Dick tried the ignition again.

It worked.

He slowly eased off the brakes as tears rolled down his cheeks and fell onto his lap.

Rachel watched as he pulled away towards the starting grid.

Following suit, she tried to think why he was so depressed, but she couldn't think of anything.

They both stopped at the grid and waited for the word 'go'.

Dick was busy mournfully looking at the horizon.

It was made up of a dusty road below a cloudy grey sky, with hints of pink and orange where the sun was shining through the clouds.

He didn't notice that he was parked right beside the Red Max, who was actually talking to Rachel, who was parked next to him, until he turned his head to the left.

The Red Max stopped talking to Rachel because it was almost time to race.

Dick seethed inside.

His face started to burn and his stomach began to churn with hatred.

He suddenly had a plan and he ceased his frowning and growling and grinned in a sinister way as he eyed the horizon with a new sense of perspective.

'GO!'

The racers zoomed off.

The start of a brand new day with a brand new race had just begun.

In first were Luke and Blubber Bear, followed by Peter Perfect and the Anthill Mob.

Penelope Pitstop had just overtaken Rachel and had 4th position.

Behind them, Julie and Ryan were having a job to overtake Rufus Ruffcut, who was busy picking his teeth with a twig, as he had forgotten to brush them in all the flustering and panicking that morning.

All the way back nearly in last place was Dick, who was going at a depressingly slow speed.

Even the commentator noticed and commented on how gloomy he looked.

Suddenly, Dick's eyes flared as the Red Max overtook him.

He put on a burst of speed and followed his course.

The Red Max overtook all the racers at the back, approached Julie and Ryan (Who were STILL stuck behind Rufus), overtook them and then held his speed as he got to Rachel's car.

Max waved as he held the Crimson Haybaler steady next to Rachel, who waved back and smiled.

"Doing ok?", called Max shouting as loud as he could over the din of the Engines and the wind that was rushing in the opposite direction ferociously.

"Yeah", nodded Rachel, "You?"

The Red Max nodded and blushed.

Swerving out of the way of a passing racoon, he tried to get her attention again.

"What are you doing tonight?", he called.

But she couldn't hear him over the din of the engine.

"What?", she replied.

"I said… WHAT ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT?"

Rachel shook her head to let him know that she couldn't hear a word he was saying and put on a burst of speed.

Dick, however, could hear them both, as the wind was blowing his direction and the sound was travelling with it.

He roared and blasted towards Max.

Max noticed him approaching and sped off, trying to lose him.

He overtook Penelope and the Anthill Mob, only to find Rachel had taken 3rd place.

Dick followed Max and ended up in 5th.

Rachel started to overtake Peter and waved as she went by.

Peter grinned as Max and Dick zoomed past, following Rachel.

Luke and Blubber Bear were still in first and had built up a tremendous lead.

They were 20.34 seconds ahead of Peter.

Luke turned to Blubber.

"I think we're gonna win fer sure this time."

Blubber chewed on his claws and, being the pessimistic creature that he was, moaned nervously.

Luke leaned back and relaxed.

"I do think this is the easiest race so far. Yup, nuthin' to it!"

Back in 8th place, Rufus had finished picking his teeth and had started to steadily creep up to Penelope, who was busy applying her lipstick again.

Ryan and Julie were still stuck behind him and were getting quite frustrated.

Ryan shouted to Rufus to move to the right so they could pass.

Rufus turned his head, raised his eyebrows in puzzlement and blinked.

He didn't budge.

Julie and Ryan fumed.

They both raced either side of Rufus, driving on the roadside to get past him since he wouldn't budge.

Overtaking, Ryan shouted 'ASS!', but quiet enough for Rufus not to hear.

Julie laughed at the expression on Ryan's face (A grim and totally irritated one) and drove on, passing Penny.

Prof. Pat Pending started to gain on Rufus.

He overtook and also passed Ryan.

Ryan frowned.

"I STILL SAY THAT 12 GAUGE SHAMPOO IS A GOOD IDEA!", he called to Pat Pending.

Pat turned his head and raised his eyebrows, which made his forehead wrinkle up even more than it already was.

"Sorry sonny, but it's a silly Idea in my opinion", he said closing his eyes as he spoke, in that irritating way.

"IT ELIMINATES DANDRUFF!", shouted Ryan over the din.

"I expect it eliminates your entire head too", exclaimed Pat.

"Oh… well… 'CREEEAK' to you then", shouted Ryan sarcastically creaking at Patrick.

Ryan slouched down into his seat in a huff and carried on in silence and with a huge frown on his face.

Pat overtook Penny, then Julie (After giving her the once over. Much to her DELIGHT! XD) and got to the Anthill Mob.

Clyde called out to him as he passed.

"HEY! PROFESSOR! Gonna endorse that 12 gauge shampoo? As me n the boys were wondering if we could get our hands on some too."

Prof. Pat Pending looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Will people just shut up about that silly invention already?"

"Gee!", exclaimed Ringa-Ding, "He sure is wired, eh boss?"

Clyde nodded and raised an eyebrow at the, unusually, smouldering Professor.

Luke and Blubber were still in the lead, but Rachel and Max were fast approaching.

Suddenly, it started to rain heavily.

It was the kind of rain that could drown you in 3 seconds if you weren't careful.

The roads got soaked giving everything a shiny, but miserable feel.

The sky was a very bright grey colour and it illuminated everything in a gloomy kind of way.

Penelope, who had dropped back into 8th, frowned as her hair drooped over her eyes.

"Oh dear me", she exclaimed, "Now I have to re-apply my make up!"

Luke blinked as Rachel approached on the left hand side.

"Sweet potatoes of Jersey! Where did you come from?"

Rachel smirked and took 1st place, as it were.

Dick, however, wasn't in 4th place as people would expect…

No, he was way out in front setting up a trap.

"Gyahahahaaa!", he laughed spitefully, "If I eliminate Max, he won't be able to butt his way into the picture! He's such an idiot… I hate him… OH I HATE HIM SO MUCH!"

He stomped on the floor in frustration.

The trap was another mantrap style mechanism.

When the Red Max (Who he hoped would have taken first place by the time the racers got there) approached, the trap would close, splitting the Crimson Haybaler in two and trapping the Red Max in between the metal jaws in the process.

It was a truly evil plot, but Dick didn't care if he killed Max at all.

That would be fine with him.

Dick had set the trap, which had specially sharpened teeth and a message painted on it in big red letters.

The message read: 'See you in HELL, RED MAX!'

Dastardly smirked viciously and peered at the horizon.

The Racers were on their way.

He hoped that Max was in first place and that his plan wouldn't backfire, catching him instead, as it would probably kill him.

Dick was in luck.

Max had taken 1st place and was ahead of the other racers, meaning, when he got caught, it wouldn't harm Rachel. (Who was behind him in 2nd.)

Also, another plus was that Max was going so fast that he wouldn't notice the trap until it was too late.

Dick rubbed his hands together and walked behind the tree that was on the left of the road, awaiting the horrific outcome of his Mantrap.

The Red Max got closer, but to Dick's horror, Prof. Pat Pending had overtaken Rachel and zoomed straight past Max, taking 1st place.

"I hope he doesn't notice the trap", thought Dick tugging on the front of his hat, "Even if Max doesn't die, Pat, hopefully, will instead!"

But Pat noticed the trap and managed to stop before he got to it, blocking the race path, which in turn, stopped all the other racers so that he could dispose of it.

"Oh my!", exclaimed Pat, "This is very dangerous!"

He leaned forwards and prodded one of the specially sharpened teeth.

It pierced his glove and cut his finger making it bleed.

He took out a little gadget in the shape of a pen and blasted his finger with this strange orange beam of light.

His wound sealed up and he wiped the blood from around his, now sealed, cut.

"That was very, very sharp", he exclaimed.

The racers were beginning to stop behind and get out to see what the delay was.

The Red Max got out of his car, as did Rachel and approached the Professor, who had also got out his car to investigate more.

Max put his arm around Rachel and viewed the vicious looking Mantrap before them.

"Do you think this is Dick Dastardly's work", asked Max.

Rachel frowned and jabbed Max in the ribs.

The Professor, who was eyeing the trap from top to bottom, rubbed his chin and scratched his head.

"I don't know", he exclaimed, "It doesn't seem to be his doing, as his traps are never this vicious!"

Max raised his eyebrows.

"Well, if it's not him, then who is it?"

Pat stood back and put his hands on his hips.

"I don't know…", he said kneeling down to get a better look, "But, whoever it is… They were aiming for you, Max!"

The Red Max gasped as Pat pointed out the message that Dick had spray painted on the sides of the trap.

Rachel covered her mouth in shock.

"Who would do such a thing?"

Max shook his head.

"I don't know…"

Pat stood back up and got into his car again.

"I'm going to remove this death-dealing device now… Stand back!"

Everyone got back into their cars and watched as the Professor activated his grabbing claw.

He took a rock and activated the device so that he could remove it from the road.

It made a vicious 'SHHNAP' noise, which made everyone jump.

He then grabbed it with the claw and tossed it from off the road.

Rachel was staring at Max.

He had been shaken badly by the experience.

Now she had 2 people to feel sorry for.

Pat made some final checks to make sure everything was safe before signalling for the race to continue.

Peter Perfect hollered from near the back of the queue of traffic.

"WELL DONE PROFESSOR!"

The race resumed and everyone zoomed off, leaving a big trail of dust behind them as they went.

Dick emerged from behind the tree fuming and leaping up and down, flailing his arms wildly.

"DAMN PROFESSOR! I HATE HIM", he yelled as his face turned red.

He stopped flailing wildly and sighed.

Walking back to his car, he thought about Muttley.

He really wished that he were there with him.

He missed him so much.

Plus, he could blame him for it going wrong.

Now in last place, he started the engine and roared off to catch up with the rest of the racers.

In so called 'last place' were Sarge and Meekly.

Sarge was talking to Meekly about 'the old days', when he used to be a young soldier in the war.

Meekly found it all very boring, but listened out of respect.

He inwardly praised Dick for zooming past and distracting Sarge from his speech.

The Gruesome Twosome were quite irritated though, when Dastardly came zooming past and made their lunch blow out their hands.

The Anthill Mob were having a few engine problems when Dick had caught up with them.

They shouted to him for a hand, but Dick just cursed and shook his fist violently and called their car, The Bullet-proof Bomb, a shed on wheels.

"Boy, what I wouldn't do for some 12 Gauge shampoo right now", muttered Clyde as dust from Dick's car blew up in his face and eyes.

Ryan was busy talking to Peter Perfect.

He was explaining about how much he hated his old work place.

"Yeah… My boss was this total bitch..."

Peter raised an eyebrow in shock.

He just wasn't used to hearing such language.

"A… B-b-bitch? Like… a dog sort of bitch?"

Ryan nodded.

"The term is used as an insult. Like calling someone a dog."

"OH!", shouted Peter in alarm, "I see…!"

Ryan smirked to himself as he watched Peter mull it over in his mind and mouth it a few times to try and get used to it.

"Bitch, eh?"

Ryan grinned widely.

"It's mainly used for women", he explained.

"Well, of course", said Peter, "A bitch is a female Canine!"

"But", said Ryan, "It can also be used against men too… They take it personally."

Peter nodded his head.

'WHOOOOOSH!'

Dick zoomed by at an alarming rate.

"MY GOSH! Er, I mean…. B-BITCH!", hollered Peter.

Ryan nearly keeled over with laughter.

Nearly ploughing into a tree, Ryan regained his composure and overtook Peter, grinning as he went.

Penelope was in first place.

Since the rain had stopped a while ago, She was busy brushing her hair and was re-applying her make up.

"Oh dear me… I look a sight…", she complained.

Behind her were Max and Rachel, who were followed by Julie, the Professor and Rufus.

Pat Pending was busy having a conversation with Julie.

She was telling him some of her ideas for inventions.

He always liked to hear peoples ideas, but he found hers the most intriguing.

As she was talking, he slipped into a trance-like state and awoke to find himself drooling profusely.

Not out of boredom either…

Julie raised an eyebrow.

Pat apologised and tugged nervously on his collar.

Julie looked away with a worried look on her face and gulped.

Behind them, Rufus and Sawtooth were busy chuckling to themselves because of the Professor.

Ahead of Julie and Pat, Rachel and Max were talking about what everyone was going to be doing that night.

"Yeah, everyone's planned to go out to the local nightclub/bar tonight", explained Max.

"Really", asked Rachel, "I didn't know about that. I would have thought that they would have waited, since we have one of the longest races tomorrow."

Max shrugged and smiled.

"You going", asked Rachel.

"Yes. If you are", he replied adjusting his goggles that were on his head.

Rachel nodded.

"I might… It depends on how I'm feeling."

"I think the only people who don't know yet, are Luke and Blubber Bear, I doubt if they'd come anyway, and Dick Dastardly", explained Max.

"OH!", exclaimed Rachel, "I gotta tell Dick! It might cheer him up. Plus I want to see him shake his groove thang!"

She winked and grinned.

Max raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"You know what", said Max, "We ought to use this opportunity to get to know each other a bit better!"

"What, you mean the outing to the nightclub thing", asked Rachel quite puzzled.

Max nodded his head and smiled.

Rachel agreed, and then overtook.

Dick had just got to Rufus and could see Max ahead.

He had to plan everything out carefully.

The last thing he wanted was to end up hurting himself and/or Rachel in the process of being sadistic.

He roared past Max and got to the Harlequin Star.

Max frowned at Dick inwardly.

He didn't know what he was up to, but he didn't like it.

He didn't want Dirty Dick Dastardly to hurt 'HIS' Rachel whatsoever.

Rachel turned her head to see Dick at the side of her car, peering into her window.

He had a frown across his face.

She shivered violently, as his face looked terrifying.

Waving with her little finger, she tried to smile.

Dastardly blinked in recognition and overtook.

Approaching Penny, he hovered steadily at the side of her car.

Penny gasped in shock, as she thought he was going to do something nasty.

But he didn't.

Instead, he called over to her and asked her a question that no one expected him to ask.

"Can I have a word with you in private after the race is over?"

She blinked in silence at his unusual and startling request.

She agreed and wafted air using her hand, as she was getting quite flustered.

Dick broke a faint smile on his grim, depressed looking face.

Dick drove on towards the finish line, leaving the other racers behind.

He had decided to wait for the next race to eliminate Max, as it would be highly suspicious of him to roar out in front and there be yet another trap waiting for Max.

Peter had roared into 3rd place and was talking to penny.

His car was such a beast.

It's engine sounded like it was about to shoot out and eat your face.

They had to yell over the din, unlike other racers who didn't seem to have a problem with speech unless there was a harsh wind blowing the opposite way.

"Hello my darling Penelope", he yelled cupping his hand round his mouth.

Penny turned her head to face Peter.

"My gosh Penny, your not your usual bright self. It wasn't a beaming smile that greeted me, it was a worried frown", he exclaimed drawing back in shock, "Do tell me what is troubling you!"

"Oh", said Penny putting a finger to her chin in puzzlement and worry, "I do believe I'm getting worried about lil' old Dick Dastardly, Peter!"

Peter raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Why is that my dear?"

"He's just not… himself… lately", explained Penny averting her eyes back to the road ahead.

"Not a cheater, scumbag Bitch, you mean", sniggered Peter toying with the new expression he had learnt.

Penny gasped.

"OH MY! PETER! If you were over here I'd slap you upside you big ol' head!"

Peter hung his head in shame.

"So sorry dearest."

Penny had a deep frown on her face.

"Please go on Penny", called Peter trying to be as apologetic as he could.

"Only if you take me seriously", replied Penny sticking her nose in the air.

Peter agreed and urged her to resume her explanation.

"He seems so depressed… And, he just drove up to me, stared ever so mournfully at me and asked me a frightfully surprising and unusual question!"

"If he offended you, I'll break him like a twig!", shouted Peter frowning.

"OH No, no… I guess I shouldn't have said frightfully", explained Penny trying to take back what she had said, "What I meant was… umm… 'Incredible'? 'Incredibly strange'?"

Peter blinked.

"It was so out of character, I'm so worried about him", she said fluffing her hair up.

There was a pause, in which they had to turn a lot of corners.

Arriving back onto a nice straight bit of road again, they resumed their conversation.

Peter was grinning.

Penny looked round, looked back at the road, realised he was grinning like the Cheshire cat, turned back round with a puzzled frown on her face and tilted her head.

"What is so funny?"

Peter raised his eyebrows and kept quiet.

"Whaaat, what, what, whaaat?"

Penny was virtually leaping out the car with curiosity.

"Well, from what I can gather… He's having girl problems", explained Peter out the corner of his mouth.

"What? You mean… You mean, her?", asked Penelope under her breath so no cars behind heard what they were saying.

Peter nodded.

He really though Dick was in love.

Penny grinned a satisfied grin.

She really hoped that it was true and that it wasn't all a misunderstanding.

Peter overtook, laughing at Penny's silent mirth.

Behind, Max and Rachel were gaining fast.

Behind them, Professor Pat Pending was talking to Julie again.

Ryan had managed to catch up and was following closely. (And eavesdropping.)

"So, Julie", said the Professor restraining himself from vaulting over into her car and whisking her away, "Any more invention ideas?"

Julie sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I only told you some, like, 50 minutes ago!"

Pat grinned nervously.

"Well, I also like the sound of this '12 Gauge Shampoo', sounds very useful to me", she said adjusting her rear view mirror.

"OH YES", exclaimed Pat with unimaginable enthusiasm, "THAT excellent invention idea, yes! I like it too! I'll have to endorse it!"

"HOI! THOUGHT YOU HATED THAT IDEA, YOU BIRK!", shouted Ryan, shaking his fist violently, from behind.

Pat gulped, blushed, gulped again, tugged on his collar nervously and resumed racing.

The Anthill mob were very close to Rufus Ruffcut, who was behind Ryan.

They hollered to him to move so they wouldn't crash into him, as they were heading for him at an alarming rate.

Rufus, being the kind of guy he was, either didn't hear or ignored them.

The Anthill mob ploughed right into the back of Rufus, demolishing his car and severely damaging the Bullet-proof Bomb.

Sawtooth hopped out from the wreckage and tried his hardest to sit Rufus up.

Rufus, eventually, came to and sat up, allowing poor Sawtooth rest his aching back.

The Anthill mob crowded round the two wrecked cars and proceeded to clear up and fix their car.

Clyde was busy surveying the Buzzwagon.

"Gee, er, like sorry, but you didn't budge when we asked you to!"

Rufus frowned.

"Shouldn't have been going so fast then should you?"

"This is a race dumb-dumb, you're supposed to go fast", exclaimed Clyde stuffing his hands into his pockets and glaring at Rufus and Sawtooth.

Clyde sighed.

"Never mind all that now, how's the car fella's?"

He turned round and walked off just as Rufus was about to grab hold of him and spifflicate him.

"Looks like she's ok, boss", said Ring-a-Ding, "She can run, but try not to push her too hard!"

"I'll push her how ever hard I think she CAN go", said Clyde pushing the boys aside and climbing into the Bullet-Proof Bomb, "I've been driving this car longer than you have had no brains… Which is forever!"

"Uhh, yes Boss!", they all called hopping into the car.

They drove off, leaving poor Rufus with his pile of wood and metal that used to be his car.

"We didn't need help from that bunch of goons anyway", he frowned helping Sawtooth to his feet, "We can re-build this no problem."

Sawtooth, who's back was still aching from trying to sit Rufus up, sighed and started to help him re-assemble the junked car.

Most of the racers had passed them by the time they had finished and so they ended up in 12th position.

The sky had cleared, revealing a strange blue, glowing, cloudless space.

The race took them past a big forest, with trees as green as on postcards.

The road was still slightly wet from the sudden downpour, but it was drying out slowly but surely.

At one point, the race actually passed through the forest.

The road curved through gorgeous trees that leaned over the road, in perfect natural arches.

The sun started to shine through the trees and the wind blew very gently, causing the rainwater that had collected on the leaves and branches, to fall and lightly spatter on the windscreens and/or faces of the racers as they went.

It was terribly peaceful.

The kind of place you would want to stay for the rest of your life.

Up ahead, along the way, were small natural springs that trickled down moss-covered rocks and rested in pools by the roadside.

It was a truly awe-inspiring place.

Penelope was driving through the trees and was smiling to herself.

She was busy trying to imagine what would happen that night if Peter was right about Dick.

Images of Dick confessing there and then, in a rather red-faced manner

Not only that, but images of the pair kissing, cuddling and being all lovey-dovey.

Out in front, Dick was casually driving.

He had a huge lead and was able to take it steadily.

He was thinking about Muttley.

Muttley was going to be driven to the next hotel that they were going to be staying the night at.

After that night, Muttley would be able to be a spectator of the races.

It would be way to risky for him to actually join them.

Dick was looking forward to seeing his old pal again.

A smile crossed Dastardly's face as he sailed past the wonderful scenery.

The Red Max, who was in front of Rachel, had images of Rachel and him floating around in his brain.

He sighed a besotted sigh as he blushed.

Rachel was the opposite.

She was looking mournfully at the road ahead with a grim and worried look on her face.

Rufus had caught up with Ryan, who was sat at the wheel with rigid shoulders and a miffed expression on his mush.

"Hey Ryan", called Rufus raucously, "what's the matter?"

Ryan turned his head slowly in an almost creepy, psychotic kind of way.

"Professor Pat Pending is getting on my nerves", he exclaimed, "THAT is what is the matter!"

Rufus blinked and an eerie silence followed.

Then, Ryan spoke again.

"He needs eliminating!"

Julie was busy trying to give the 'Aforementioned Professor' the slip.

He was continually going close and talking about nothing.

It was doing her head in.

If he carried on, he would talk her to death.

Eventually, she managed to overtake most of the racers that were ahead and caught up with Rachel.

She waved, followed by a tired sigh and Rachel waved back.

"'Sup, Ma?"

"Oh just that stupid Professor going on about nothing in particular… you?"

Rachel grinned.

"Want me to assassinate him? He he!"

"Please do", replied Julie shaking her head with a sarcastic smirk.

The race turned a corner and was heading straight into the oncoming wind so all talking had ceased.

The finish line was not far away and all the racers had put on a burst of speed.

Dick was still in first, closely followed by Rachel and Penelope, who were gaining fast.

He sighed as his car edged ever closer to the finish line.

The wind gusting in the opposite direction, making a howling sound was harsh and cold.

All the spectators were huddled in the stands wearing scarves and hats.

It was a very cold day.

Muttley was also watching and was staring in shock as he saw Dick's car approaching.

Dastardly peered up into the stands and stared in shock as he saw Muttley watching.

He raced past the finish line in a blur of purple.

The crowd cheered in a very stuffed up and sniffly kind of way.

Dick exited the car and looked upwards to the stands.

Muttley had fainted in shock and was being hastily resuscitated by the people around him.

Rachel crossed the line a few minutes afterwards, Penny following close behind.

Dick walked up the stairs at the side of the stands and walked over to the now resuscitated Muttley.

Dick peered down at him with a happy and tearful smirk on his face.

Grinning, the pair hugged each other.

Rachel looked up after getting out her car and saw the two buddies reunited once again.

She was so happy to see them both together and happy.

Penelope was leaning against her car and watching Rachel's face the whole time.

She was smiling to herself inwardly as Peter, got out his car and approached her and tapped her on her shoulders.

"Hey there pretty Penny", he smirked, "What's cookin'?"

Penny smiled at him and pointed to Rachel, who was smiling herself.

Peter raised his eyebrows and blinked.

"Oh…!"


	6. Ch 5 - Max, Muttley MEDIC!

**Chapter 5**

**_Max, Muttley… MEDIC!_**

Peter and Penny approached Rachel and put their arms round her.

Breaking the deafening silence, Peter spoke up.

"2nd eh? You must be proud!"

Rachel turned her head, but kept her eyes on Dick the whole time.

"Yeah… But I'm most proud of Dick…"

Penny stared at her face.

It was a mix of happiness, worry and something much, much deeper.

"Why are you proud of him, my dear", asked Peter with a smirk of curiosity.

Rachel's eyes were still fixed on Dick, who had finished his hugging spree with Muttley and was peering back at her.

"Because he has taken my advice", she replied out of the corner of her mouth.

Rachel walked forwards and smiled as Dastardly waved nervously.

Peter nudged Penny and pointed at Rachel with a sarcastic look on his face.

Penny, catching his drift, giggled as quietly as she could.

The Red Max walked over to Rachel and put his arms round her.

Not realising Dick was around, he placed a kiss on both her cheeks.

This immediately deterred Dick, who was actually going to go down and talk to her.

Muttley saw his sudden attitude and emotion change and realised what had just happened.

He snarled and hobbled his way down the stairs.

Dick didn't notice this, as he was in a depressed trancelike state.

Muttley approached the unknowing Max and sunk his teeth into his leg.

"Eeeeyaaaarrgh!"

The Red Max flailed around trying to shake Muttley off, but his efforts just made Muttley's teeth sink deeper into the flesh.

The crowd peered over the stands to see what all the fuss was about and gasped when they saw the pair.

"Curse you Dick", screamed the Red Max noticing Dick stood in the stands.

Max's outcry actually woke Dastardly up from his trance and he peered at Max with a puzzled stare.

Muttley's teeth had broken the skin and it was now bleeding profusely.

"GET YOUR FREAKING DOG OFF OF MY LEG", roared Max shaking his fists with agitation.

Rachel was just stood to the side, not knowing what to do.

Muttley was dangling from Max's outstretched leg, still growling with frustration.

"MUTTLEY", shouted Dick.

Muttley's ears pricked up at the sound of his master's voice.

"….Carry on!"

The Red Max seethed.

Grinning, Dastardly put his hands on his hips and starred at Max, who was still trying to remove Muttley from his leg, down his nose.

Rachel, Peter and Penny, who were watching everything with open mouths and partially covered eyes, were wondering what to do.

Rachel walked over to Max and whispered something in Muttley's ear.

Muttley's eyes widened, his ears pricked up and he immediately let go of Max's leg and sat there wagging his tail at Rachel.

She held up a medal and waved it around a bit.

Smiling, she threw it towards Dick, who caught it, not realising what it was.

Muttley leapt, splatted on the floor due to his plaster cast and hobbled as fast as he could towards Dick.

Rachel approached Max, who had actually fallen backwards and landed smack on his butt.

He had taken his orange scarf off and was mopping up the blood that was pouring out of his bitten leg.

"Are you ok, Max", she asked kneeling down and placing a hand on his shoulder.

He raised his head to see a worried face peering at him.

His lips curved into a slight smile that was hidden behind a veil of pain.

Peter, Penny and Rachel helped him to his feet and took him to the makeshift medical centre in a nearby office.

The medic that was on duty had been watching the events ensue and was silently sniggering to himself.

When the four entered, he tried his hardest to drop the smile that was plastered on his face.

"OK, if you could just sit on the table just there", said the Medic.

Max nodded and hobbled, with help, to the table and plonked himself on it.

Penny and Peter had decided to wait outside, as the room was far too crowded with them inside too.

It was a small room, with ivory walls, a white plastic skirting board, blue fuzzy carpet tiles, a large panoramic window looking out over the finish line and a couple of small desks.

The one Max was sat on had been covered with padding and that strange disposable tissue paper that is always used in hospitals and doctors surgeries.

There was a really headachy feeling to the room due to the light colours and the florescent strip lighting.

There was also that lingering office smell.

That nauseating mix of plastic, printer ink, coffee and paper.

The Doc adjusted his stethoscope.

"Now sir, if you could remove your trousers."

Max's head darted upwards and he gulped rather loudly.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"M-M-My TROUSERS", he blushed.

The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, your trousers!"

Max turned a bright shade of red and looked at Rachel in a rather embarrassed way.

"OH! RIGHT!", she exclaimed swivelling round and hiding her eyes.

He took his boots off, along with his socks and proceeded to unbutton his trousers.

Rachel was blushing as well as smirking.

She found it hilarious when he unzipped his trousers, as they made a humorous 'Vzzzeeuuoop' sound.

The medic stared at his wounds.

There were deep teeth marks that were bleeding quite a bit, but there were also rather large gashes.

"Oh dear oh dear", exclaimed the medic, "Looks like you're going to need some stitches and a lot of love and affection."

Max sighed.

The Doctor was talking to him as if he was a child.

"Now, this is going to sting a little, so be prepared", exclaimed the Doctor pulling out some cotton wool and stuff to clean it all up with.

He doused the cotton wool with the strange smelling clear liquid and pressed it firmly onto the wounds, dragging it along them as he went.

Max cringed and his eyes watered.

"GOOD GOD!", he shouted, "What the hell IS that? ACID?"

Rachel sniggered, but tried her hardest to hide it, which made it sound even louder.

The Doctor smirked and reached for the needle and thread.

Max flinched.

He hated needles.

Every time he saw one, be it in real life or on TV, he would break out in a cold sweat.

"Unfortunately", said the doctor raising his eyebrows, "I am all out of Anaesthetic injections, so you are going to feel, pretty much, everything. Sorry."

Max gulped.

"Oh no no no no NO!"

He leapt off the desk.

"I'd sooner bleed to death than have to suffer that evilness", he shouted.

The Doctor restrained him from dashing half naked out of the room.

Rachel, who still had her back to the pair, realised what was going on and tried to help restrain him… Backwards.

Her arms flailed behind her and her hands tried to grip onto something so that they could get him back on the desk.

Outside the room, Penny and Peter were wondering what all the fuss and shouting was about.

It sounded quite alarming and so they decided to check it all out.

Penny entered the room, only to notice that Max was trouser-less.

"OH MAH", she exclaimed shielding her eyes and dashing out again.

Peter was wondering why she ran out and walked in himself.

He cracked a faint smile, which changed rapidly to a hysterical grin.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Max, still trouser-less, was being restrained by the Doctor, who's hands were gripping tightly around his arms and Rachel, who was still backwards, was flailing her arms trying to help.

It was a hilariously funny sight.

Peter arched forwards and slapped his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Penny peered nervously from behind Peter.

"Are y'all OK?"

Rachel smirked.

"Yeah. Just that Max is nervous at the fact that he's going to have to have stitches done without Anaesthetic."

Penny smiled and pushed her way past the flailing, hysterical Peter and sat down next to Max. (As well as trying to avoid looking at his lower half.)

"Don't be afraid honey! Why, when I was a li'l gal, I fell over and bashed my eyebrow so hard that the skin split."

She patted his hand.

"I was only three and the Doctor that fixed it had no Anaesthetic then either, but I was a brave li'l gal and I stuck it out!"

Rachel smiled inwardly, as Max relaxed and headed for the desk again.

"I, er, I'm just a little scared of… uhm, needles… That's all…", he gulped sweating over the needle that was beside him.

Penny patted his hand again.

"Now don't you worry! It'll be over before you know it!"

Max smiled nervously.

"Besides", she exclaimed grabbing hold of Rachel's hand, "Rachel's here! She'll help you!"

Penny tugged her towards him, spinning her round in the process.

Putting Rachel's hand in Max's, she stood up and headed for the door.

Peter staggered his way out, clutching his stomach, still laughing and virtually crying.

Rachel was stood in front of Max.

She blushed as red as a tomato.

Max held her hand firmly.

He liked the feeling of her hand in his, it made him feel secure and safe, as if nothing in the world could harm him.

She sat down on the seat next to the desk and smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry."

Those words stunned Max and echoed through his mind.

She rubbed her thumb against the palm of his hand, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be ok.

"OK?", asked the Doc raising the needle up.

Turning his head to face the Doc, then turning it back to face Rachel, Max placed his other hand on top of Rachel's hand, squeezing it.

"…yes… OK."

The Doctor threaded the needle and pierced the skin.

Max winced.

It was an unusual sensation.

The needle poked into the flesh, stretched it, then poked out the other end.

He wasn't feeling the pain, as his mind was too busy to notice it.

He was staring into Rachel's eyes.

He started sweating, but this time it wasn't out of fear.

He swallowed loudly, as he started to shift uneasily in his seat.

The Doctor tapped Max on his leg and edged away.

"There we are, all done", he exclaimed removing his rubber gloves.

Rachel smiled again.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

Max turned his head and stared at his now stitched up wounds.

"No… No it wasn't. Thank you."

After Max had put his trousers back on and had thanked the Doctor, the two exited the room and were met by Peter and Penny.

"How did it go", asked Penny leaping out her chair.

Max smiled faintly, almost in a trance. (Again)

He started to speak softly.

"It was fine… It's always fine when I'm with her…"

"Her", asked Peter Perfect, "Rachel you mean?"

Max just smiled dreamily again and staggered off towards the pits.

Penny gasped as quietly as she could to herself, as she watched Max stumble off with Rachel helping him along.

He put his arm around her shoulders and slowly eased her unknowingly towards him.

"Oh mah…", exclaimed Penny after they had gone from sight.

Peter turned round to see why Penny was so startled.

Half expecting there to be a spider crawling across her or a rat or mouse attacking her, he immediately readied himself by leaping and falling into a crouch stance.

"WHAT, WHAT", he shouted.

Penny looked puzzled.

"I think that there is a big problem at hand here, I sure do", she said after much puzzled silence.

Peter's eyes darted from left to right as he started to relax slightly.

"Yo-you do? With what", he asked.

"Well, I think that the Red Max here is becoming quite attracted to Rachel, so it's a problem for the whole Dick and Rachel coupling."

Peter stood up straight and covered his eyes.

"Ohhh dear… Was THAT all?"

"What do you mean 'Was That All?' Its really serious", exclaimed Penny frowning and putting her hands on her hips.

"I thought you were being attacked or something with the exclamation you gave", sighed Peter.

Penny shook her head in disbelief and walked off.

Peter shrugged and walked after her.


	7. Ch 6 - The Hotel Braevout

**Chapter 6**

**_The Hotel Braevout._**

All the racers had arrived at the hotel that they had been assigned to just as it had dropped dark.

The hotel was a large 30-story building with a large car park and even its own gas station.

It was called The Hotel Braevout and had a huge twinkling sign above the lobby entrance.

Penny, after exiting her car, peered up at the sign and pitied the poor soul who had the rooms above it, as it was very, very bright.

The lobby jutted out and the rooms above the sign had little balconies.

Dick had already checked in by the time the other racers had even got out their car and was on his way to his room.

This time, they all had separate rooms, much to Dick's delight.

Rooms 20 to 34, the luxury suites.

Unfortunately for Penny, 4 of them were above the big red sign, her included.

The Red Max had room 23, it was one of the huge presidential suites and it had a huge emperor sized four-poster bed, and a crystal chandelier and the walls had decorative panels with blue, white and lots of gold trimmings.

The first room you came to was the bedroom and off to the right was a large lounge and then the huge bathroom.

All the rooms above the sign were very similar to the one Max was in, the only difference being the colour schemes.

Dick had one of the Presidential suites, the end room to be precise.

He was talking to Muttley, telling him about the races he had won and how he won them.

"Yeah, Rachel asked me not to cheat", he said staring at Muttley, who was sat on the edge of the bed, "Normally, I'd ignore people, but I tried it and I won! I owe her so much."

Muttley smiled.

Dick thought about it for a moment and started to feel quite sad again.

Patting Muttley on his head, he walked towards the balcony doors and opened them.

Walking outside, he turned his head to the left to see a few of the other Racers out on their balconies checking it out.

Peter Perfect, Penelope Pitstop, Pat Pending and The Red Max all had balconies.

Penny noticed Dick had come outside and called over.

"Hi there Dastardly, sugar! Are you coming to the party tonight?"

Dick looked at the floor trying his hardest to seem really anti-social, but failed miserably when he peered at the from under his hat.

"I didn't know anything about a party", he exclaimed, "Isn't it a bit odd to have a party when we have an incredibly long race tomorrow?"

Peter smirked.

"That's what Rachel said…"

Pat Pending turned to Face Dick, who had the room next door, and leaned on the railings.

"Not going then?"

Dick shrugged awkwardly.

"I might…"

Pat tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Not feeling well?"

Sighing, Dick plonked himself down on the seat that was out on the balcony.

"…I'm fine…"

The Red Max was seething inside and was attempting to ignore the fact that Dastardly was there.

He had decided to examine the lights on the horizon and the car park out in front of the hotel.

"You must come", said Pat, "Even I'M going."

Dick folded his arms.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better…?"

Pat looked up at the sky, shrugged and walked back into his room.

"I managed to persuade even Luke to join us", explained Penny, "So, you MUST come!"

Peter agreed.

"I might… MIGHT come… but don't go on about it, as I won't go if you do", said Dick peering over the balcony at a passing car.

Max had decided that he had had enough of Dick and so he went inside his room to get ready for the night out.

Down the hall in the ordinary, non-posh rooms, Rachel was sorting herself out.

She was exited at the fact she was going out, as she rarely went anywhere, but she was still bothered about Dick.

She had taken off her hat and coat and was busy brushing her hair.

What had she done that was so bad?

She couldn't remember calling him names, nor telling him he was a loser.

She wracked her brain to try to figure it out.

Well, she certainly didn't ignore him…

"OH NO!", she exclaimed aloud, "I know what I did now! Oh stupid, stupid Rachel… I feel so awful now."

She hastily grabbed her shirt, put it on a buttoned it up and ran out her room.

She knocked on his door, but no one answered.

Trying again, she looked up the hallway to see if he was around.

The Red Max's door was slightly open.

Hoping that Dick wasn't in his room having the fight of the century, Rachel walked up to the door, knocked lightly and pushed it open.

"Oh my word", she exclaimed gazing at the room in awe, "This is… gorgeous!"

Suddenly, Max walked round the corner in nothing but a towel drying his hair.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY!", shrieked Rachel covering her eyes and turning round.

Max laughed slightly and casually reached for his trousers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in", he exclaimed slipping his black trousers on.

"I-I-I-I I knocked! I, er, I just… assumed you were… were… you were… decent, with the door being open. Cough."

He laughed again, this time reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You're ok now, I'm wearing something", he grinned.

Rachel removed her hands from her eyes and slowly turned round.

He was wearing a pair of ordinary looking black suit trousers, but he still had nothing on his top half.

Not that Rachel really minded, although she'd never admit it.

His hair was still damp and was partially trailing over his eyes and the towel he had used for his hair was draped over both shoulders.

His eyes were calm, not embarrassed in the slightest and he had a rather playful looking smile across his face.

Rachel grinned and blushed.

"I'm sorry I burst in… It was rude of me."

"Nein…"

"I just wanted to know if you had seen Dick about, as he didn't come to the door when I knocked, so I figured he was out", she explained in a rather flustered way.

Max shook his head and growled inwardly at the fact Dick's name had appeared AGAIN and at such an intimate time, yet his face kept its calm appearance.

Max, who still had his hand on her shoulder, ran it down the side of her arm, admiring every inch of it.

Rachel's head darted to face him in an alarmed yet un-phased manner.

Max suddenly snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Wha-what did you mean by… Door open...", he asked in rather puzzled manner.

Rachel pointed to the door.

"It was partially open when I came in… why?"

Max walked over to it and examined the surrounding area.

"Bloody idiots…"

"Hm..?"

"Some person or other decided to steal my watch that I left on the cupboard by the door. I took it off before showering", he explained rubbing his forehead with frustration.

"You gotta report it then", exclaimed Rachel walking up to him.

"Nah, it's ok… I'll just get another."

Rachel shrugged and walked out the door.

"I best finish getting ready", she said, "See you later!"

Max smiled and waved.

She walked away and Max stared at her in wonder.

In room 33, Pat Pending was busy practicing his dance steps, as he hadn't danced in years.

Penny had just popped out onto her balcony to have a rest from putting her make-up on and could see into Pat's room.

She sniggered as she watched him do some strange John Travolta-style moves… Totally fake and terribly timed and executed too.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door.

She walked up to it and turned the doorknob.

There stood Dick with his back to her.

"Oh! Dastardly! Er…", she exclaimed stepping back to give him room to enter.

Dick turned round in haste when he heard her voice and raised his eyebrows.

"Come on in then, don't just stand there like a big ol' silly stick", exclaimed Penny poking him on the arm.

Dick looked around to see if anyone was watching and nervously, but quickly entered Penny's room.

What he didn't realise, was that Pat pending was watching his every move from the room next door.

Pat frowned, grinned, frowned again and disappeared into the shadows.

Next door, Penny walked up to her bed and tossed the item of clothing that was residing on it to one side.

"There you are! Take a seat", she said urging Dick to sit down, as he was swaying nervously in the doorway.

He staggered to the bed and plonked himself down.

"So…", exclaimed Penny pulling up a seat and sitting down in front of him.

Dick grunted nervously and shuffled around.

"OH, Silly me! Where are my manners? Would you like a drink? Tea perhaps", said Penny darting up getting ready to go pour a drink.

Dick silently raised his finger to indicate that he did.

Penny smiled, giggled and did a cute little bounce before heading to where the teapot was.

She was used to the way Dick acted and had no trouble working out what he wanted, or didn't want.

She could tell if he was happy or sad or even if he was in pain.

"Sugar, Sugar?"

Dick, who now had his head resting on his right hand, lifted his left hand up and indicated he wanted 2 sugars.

After she had stirred it up, she brought his tea over and he took it giving a little smile to say thank you.

Penny grabbed her tea that she had made for herself earlier and plonked herself back down on her chair.

Dick raised his head from his cup and made eye contact, which was a very rare thing, unless he was trying to scare you.

Penny knew he was about to speak, so she leaned closer, almost falling off her chair with anticipation.

"I… Have a problem", he exclaimed after much silence.

He started to laugh, which in turn made Penny spray her tea out her mouth, as she found his exclamation hilarious.

They both laughed long and hard.

"So", said Penny urging him to explain, "Why not tell me what the problem is?"

Dick put the, now empty, cup on the floor and leaned back smiling.

This pleased Penny, as he was relaxing, which meant he would open up more.

So, Dick started to explain about Rachel, how he felt and what had happened.

Julie was busy with her hair, as most of the female racers seemed to be.

She was thinking about Pat Pending and how irritating he had been.

Images of his demise floated around her head making her laugh out loud.

"Oh… Ewww!", she exclaimed raising her foot up and glaring at it.

She had dropped a tube of hand cream on the floor and it had splurged out covering her foot.

She hopped off towards her bathroom and uncomfortably sat on the toilet so she could wipe off the hand cream.

After sorting it out, she shuffled her way towards her bed and looked at the items of clothing that she had just ironed with a cynical look.

"I hope this skirt goes with this top after all this", she muttered, "Ah well, sod it if it doesn't.'

She picked up her top and put it on.

It smelled like washing powder and hot nylon and it was very warm to the touch.

In the room next door, Ryan was having difficulty with his contact lenses.

He always liked to wear them when he went out and was never seen not wearing at least one.

They were white and it made him look like the living dead.

He stared into the bathroom mirror, leaned closer and brought his finger, which had one of the contact lenses on, closer to his face.

He blinked, trying to ready his eye, aimed and slipped, ending up poking his eye and dropping the lens on the floor.

"Arrrgh", he shouted bending down to pick it back up, "If I get an infection, I get one…"

He aimed and put it in, blinking to centre it.

He adjusted his wristbands and walked out his room, heading for the lobby down stairs.

Dick had finished explaining everything to Penny and was coughing nervously.

Penny had a beaming smile across her face.

"I don't get it", moaned Dastardly clutching his head, "Why do I feel like this? Every time I see her my stomach feels as if it is about to leap out and bite my freakin' face off, when she speaks to me I feel as if I could listen to her forever and when Max butts in, I feel like he's going to take her away from me."

Penny giggled and brushed her hair back.

"Well, well, well", she tittered, "I do know what that sounds like to me."

Dick raised an eyebrow.

"What? Tell me!"

"It sounds like your falling in love, sugar. Couldn't it be any more simple?"

Dastardly jerked forwards and nearly heaved.

"Y-y-y-you gotta be shittin' me!"

"Ha ha ha ha", laughed Penelope, amused by his reaction, "Don't be so scared! It's not the end of the world!"

Dastardly calmed down and twiddled his thumbs nervously, his face burning a crimson colour.

Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, Penny leaned forwards and winked.

"Aw come on, honey. Surely you can't say you haven't imagined her holding your hand…"

"Huh?"

"…or holding you tight…"

"What..?"

"…or kissing your lips…"

"Well…

"Or… becoming your wife…?"

"…."

"See! It's nothing to be ashamed of! I think it's such a beautiful thing to happen to you", smiled Penny.

Dick was sweating nervously.

He wasn't used to all this confessing malarkey.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Well… I, er…", muttered Dick.

"Don't chicken out! You must tell her! Besides… That Red Max is sniffin' awful close. You don't wanna lose her do you?"

"…no… of course not."

"Well, then. Tell her tonight at the party… you are coming right?"

Dick nodded in agreement.

"Good!"

Dastardly stood up and walked towards the door.

Turning round, he swallowed loudly.

"Tonight… Tonight I shall tell her."

Penny smiled and nodded.

He opened the door and slowly poked his head round the corner.

Seeing no one was around, he walked off down the stairs and into the bar at the end of the lobby.

Pat Pending had the same idea.

He was slyly watching Dick through a crack in his door and waited for him to disappear before heading towards Julie's room.

"Oh, sod it!", roared Julie noticing the smallest stain imaginable on her skirt.

She licked a handkerchief and tried to wipe it off.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

Muttering something about 'Stupid Bolognese', she opened the door.

There stood Pat Pending.

Upon seeing him stood there with his hands haughtily behind his back, Julie inwardly cursed and swore.

Pat gave her the once over, which made her cringe.

"My, my! You do look lovely", he said smiling.

"Thank you."

"I was just wondering if you would like to join me for a drink at the hotel bar before we all went out", exclaimed Pat scratching his head nervously.

Julie nearly went through the floor.

"Er… I dunno", she said cringing again, "Only for a bit then."

She thought that she had better be polite.

One drink wouldn't hurt.

So she followed him down stairs into the bar.


	8. Ch 7 - Max Or Dick? Which Would YOU Pick

**Chapter 7**

**_Max or Dick? Which would YOU pick?_**

Ryan was sat at the bar and was having a rather broken up conversation with Dick, who had his head in his arms nursing a beer glass.

"You ok?", asked Ryan.

"…yeah…You?"

Ryan nodded and went back to staring at his drink.

Dick raised his head and sat up straight.

Suddenly, Pat walked into the bar closely followed by Julie.

Ryan and Dick blinked in surprise.

Pat went and sat down at one of the tables over at the other side of the bar.

Julie, walking by Ryan, quickly whispered in his ear.

"I thought I'd better be polite. I can't exactly ignore him can I?"

Ryan raised his eyebrows and smirked sarcastically.

Slapping his arm, Julie went to sit with Pat.

Dick turned his head to look at Ryan and smirked, then went back to nursing his beer glass.

Pat scratched his head nervously and smiled at Julie.

"What would you like to drink", he asked shuffling in his seat.

Julie sighed and said she wanted a Vodka and Lime.

Pat gasped, as he wasn't used to hearing females order stronger drinks than him.

Nodding, he went up to the bar.

Dick still had his head in his arms and he stared at Pat through half open, tired looking eyes.

Pat frowned and proceeded to order the drinks.

"Vodka and lime", thought Pat, "Wow, she's a strong lady."

Julie was enjoying every moment of his absence and nearly sunk into her seat when he returned.

Muttley was still in the hotel room and was quite bored.

He wandered around the room aimlessly, trying to find something exiting to look at.

He wandered up to the balcony door, but didn't realise they were closed and smacked straight into the glass.

Regaining his composure and cursing, he ran out the door and headed to Luke's room.

Suddenly, all of the racers burst out their rooms in unison, so Muttley hid behind a pot plant.

Rachel was with Max and he had his arm round her nattering happily in her ear.

She, however, had other things on her mind.

Dick wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Rachel had awful visions of him taking his own life, as he was that depressed.

She tried her best to laugh at his jokes and smile whenever he looked.

He was wearing a bright red crinkle-effect shirt that was unbuttoned at the top.

He had swept his hair sideways and was wearing some strange smelling aftershave.

It was actually quite pleasant and Rachel found herself edging closer, just to be able to enjoy it.

Max didn't mind, of course.

All the other racers were eyeballing the pair, wondering what was going on.

All the animals had been left in their rooms, but had wandered out and had met in Luke's room.

After the racers had disappeared, Muttley shot out from behind the plant and went up to Luke's door.

He pushed open the door and carefully peered round the corner.

Blubber, Sawtooth and the Dragon and Sea Serpent that lived in the Creepy Coupe's bell tower both looked up to see who was at the door.

They all urged him to enter and join them.

Muttley smiled, walked in and plonked himself down in front of the bed where they were all rolling dice around.

Adjusting his plaster cast, Muttley grinned at Sawtooth, who was sneezing for no apparent reason.

Blubber looked around for the dice, as they had vanished.

Suddenly, the Sea Serpent coughed them up and giggled.

Down in the lobby, all the racers had met up… Except Dick, of course.

Luke was wearing his straw hat, a bright pink shirt, a white jacket and white skin-tight flares.

Rufus was wearing what he always wore, but minus the hat revealing his… AHEM, Flat Top.

The Slag Brothers were wearing big gold medallions.

Sergeant Blast was wearing his usual outfit, but had no helmet on.

Private Meekly was wearing a Navy Blue polo-necked jumper and a pair of ordinary jeans.

Pat Pending was too proud to wear anything different.

Peter Perfect had slicked his beautiful blonde hair backwards, which was a new look for him.

He was wearing a smart looking blue shirt, with a yellow tie and a Red jacket and red trousers.

Penelope, who was arm-in-arm with Peter, was wearing a long pink spaghetti strapped dress.

The Anthill Mob were also unchanged in their appearance and the Gruesome Twosome were wearing matching blue jumpsuits.

Ryan was wearing a black shirt with smoke grey skulls all over it and a pair of black pinstripe bondage trousers with lots of chains dangling from the belt.

Dick was still sat at the bar nursing the same beer glass he had been nursing for the past hour or so.

His head was slumped on the bar and he had tears in his eyes, partly due to depression and partly due to anxiety.

His stomach was churning with nervousness.

The bartender, while drying a beer glass with his towel, raised his eyebrows.

"Are you done hatchin' that thare glass? Or are you gonna move on to another one any time soon?"

Dick looked up at the bartender and looked at his name tag on his shirt.

"Johnathon Kirk, eh?", he mumbled, "Why not just keep your nose out of my business?"

Johnathon twitched and turned around to the shelf to put the glass back where it should be.

All the racers had gotten into their cars by the time Dick left.

He sighed and looked longingly at the moon.

Sighing and shrugging, wondering why he was going to such a sad, idiot-filled place, he got into his car and drove off.

At the club, everyone was laughing and joking, dancing and drinking.

Most of the racers were sat in booths clutching various alcoholic cocktails.

The place had a very purple colour scheme and was very cosy.

Lights danced back and forth, illuminating everyone in a hypnotic spectrum.

Penelope and Peter were on the dance floor grooving to the cool tunes being played.

Suddenly, Luke decided to have a try, with a little persuasion from the others of course.

He swaggered onto the dance floor, paused, then as the music changed, he started to groove maniacally.

Everyone cheered and clapped, as he was actually very good at dancing.

The Red Max was sat with Rachel in the booth that was in the far right corner.

He was talking about hobbies and about family.

"So, what kind of things do you like?", he asked inquisitively.

"Oh, you know… music, art, writing etc."

"Yeah? What sort of music?"

"Usually heavy stuff..", she replied not really wanting to go into detail so as not to offend.

"Ah…", replied Max smiling and leaning backwards, "I like classical I'm afraid."

"Nothing wrong with that", giggled Rachel, "I'm quite partial to a bit of Beethoven if the occasion calls for it!"

Max grinned, he was happy that he had found some common ground… Things were looking up.

"So", he continued, "Art you say?"

Rachel nodded.

"Paintings…? Sculptures…?"

"No", she said shaking her head, "I like using good old pencils and pens. I also use the computer at home to do a lot of my art."

"Ah, very good! What sort of things do you do? Landscapes..?", asked Max leaning forwards again.

"I don't usually do landscapes, no… I do Anime", she explained.

"Anime huh? I'd like to see some of your art some time", Max said while smiling.

Rachel nodded in agreement and told him that he would have to visit her at her house some time.

Max stretched his arms outwards and yawned a bit.

"OOOohh! Excuse me…"

Giggling, Rachel patted him on the hand.

"What sort of things do you write?", he said after he had finally finished yawning.

"Various stuff, its usually Fanfictions… But on a 'Novel' scale.", she said sipping her drink that was sitting next to her right arm.

"I've always wanted to write something", said Max dreamily, "But I haven't ever found the time… I now and then attempt poetry, but it's never very good."

"I bet it's great! I'd LOVE to hear some", exclaimed Rachel leaning back in surprise.

Max blushed and twiddled his thumbs.

"I'll have to see what I can come up with…", he said smiling softly, "So… are you writing anything at this moment in time?"

"Yeah. It's a long fan-novel called 'Wacky Races 2004'", she smiled, "It's based on all you guys, cause I used to watch your races on the TV."

"WOW! That's a definite read then", Max smirked tilting his head.

There was a long pause as the pair watched Luke, Peter and Penny jig around.

As Rachel was watching, Max took the time to look at her.

She was everything he had always wished for.

Then she suddenly looked round and he had to avert his gaze to something else.

His whiskey glass seemed appropriate.

Luke got tired of dancing and retired to his seat that was with Sarge and Meekly, but Penny and Peter carried on.

The Gruesome Twosome finally joined in and started break-dancing, much to everyone's surprise.

Suddenly Dick walked in and hovered in the doorway.


	9. Dick Dastardly's Ending - Ch 1

**_Ending for Dick Dastardly. _**

Chapter 1

One Tragic Fight

Not wanting to be seen, Dick scurried to the small booth to the left of the door and tried to hide away.

He was keeping a beady eye on Max, as he could see him and Rachel from where he was sat.

The music stopped and then more started playing.

It was a little different to the happy jolly pop trash that had just been blaring out… it was still perfect for dancing though.

Max stood up and asked if Rachel wanted to go dance.

"Oh my gosh", she blushed, "I don't usually like dancing in front of people!"

Max smiled at her shyness and thought it was all very sweet.

Holding out a hand, he urged her to join him.

Eventually, she gave in and stumbled nervously onto the dance floor.

Dick, who was in the process of getting comfy in the seat he was sat in, didn't notice them get up until the last minute and his head suddenly jerked upwards and his eyes widened.

Max and Rachel jigged around a bit and Peter and Penny watched whilst dancing their selves… Eavesdropping in a sense.

"Your really good at this", said Max flailing his arms around, "I don't know why you were so worried about joining in!"

Rachel spun around and then sighed.

"I don't like people watching me at all."

Max nodded and said he understood, and then continued flailing.

Dick was sweating.

He was getting angrier by the minute.

One of the regulars, a girl in her late 20's with dark brown hair, had noticed Dick and thought he looked pretty down.

She approached him and sat down in the seat opposite.

Dick was too busy and far too angry to notice.

"Hey there!", she yelled over the din of the music, as there was a speaker near by, "How you doin' Hun? You are lookin' awfully down tonight… lady troubles?"

Dick still didn't notice her.

She raised an eyebrow whilst shuffling in her seat adjusting her mini skirt and her low cut top.

"Hey? Howdy? Hello in there?"

Waving a hand in front of his face, she sighed irritably.

Dick snapped out of it and frowned as he shook his head.

"Eh? Wh-wha'?"

"Ah! Finally with me now, eh sugar", she giggled patting his shoulder and winking.

Dick's frown grew more prominent as she began to flirt relentlessly.

"Look, Lady… who ever you are… Bugger off!"

The girl gaped at how nasty he was being, stood up rather hurriedly and stormed off back to her group of friends.

Dastardly didn't give it a second thought.

He just went back to glowering at Max.

Pat Pending, who was still with Julie, had noticed Dick and was keeping a beady eye on him.

Ryan was busy talking to Rufus and also attempting, rather unsuccessfully, not to laugh at his flat top.

Luke was up at the bar ordering another round of drinks for everyone and being irritated by the foul speech coming from the regulars' mouths.

He was trying not to listen, as he didn't really like hearing cursing to that extent, but he couldn't help it, since they were virtually deafening him.

All he could hear was a young brunette screaming and shouting about 'some guy with a moustache over there' telling her to bugger off… Along with plenty of F's, C's and S's added in.

The people she was talking, well… screaming to was a group of her friends, so it seemed.

Another youngish girl with bleach blonde hair with black highlights, tied back in a high ponytail, wearing black eye makeup and lipstick and a ring on her lip.

A tall, skinny guy, wearing a long leather trench coat, with gingery spiky hair.

Also a big guy with a shaved head, huge muscles and tattooed to the eyeballs.

The brunette pointed to the guy she was ranting on about and Luke looked to where she was pointing, only to see Dick sat there with a menacing look on his face.

"Well I'll be dangled…", he muttered watching Dick start to virtually snarl and spit.

He grabbed the tray of drinks, wondered why there wasn't a bar maid or someone carrying the tray for him, stumbled his way back to the guys and sat down.

"You'll never guess who be here", he said flipping his pipe about in his lips.

Everyone at the table, and those on the other tables who happened to hear, leaned forwards and asked, 'who'.

Luke reclined and put his hands behind his head.

"Dastardly."

Everyone gasped, said wow, or tilted their heads in puzzlement.

Luke pointed at Dick, and the racers, after seeing him, watched him warily.

Penny and Peter were still on the dance floor grooving and jiving, making everyone feel tired just watching.

"You dance divinely", exclaimed the besotted Peter.

Penny just giggled and told him to stop making her blush.

Suddenly the music changed and the lights grew dimmer.

Rufus sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Nooo…", he grumbled, "Not soppy crap!"

Pat seemed to like it.

He shot Julie a glance and twitched his eyebrows a bit.

"No!", cringed poor Julie sinking into her seat.

Max, who was still on the dance floor with Rachel, stared at her and smiled, thanking the music for changing.

Rachel, a little unsure, giggled nervously, as Max offered his hand to her so the could get closer.

She didn't know if she should or not, but before she could even begin to dispute it, Max had drawn her in towards his chest.

Some of the guys had noticed them, but the rest were, thankfully (for Rachel anyway), watching Penny and Peter.

Dick was fuming.

His eyes blazed with hatred.

The brunette was slowly walking back over to him, but she was not alone.

Her friends were with her and intended to give poor Dick a good pounding for what he had done.

Dick swigged his drink in an irritant manner and didn't even notice the huge guy approaching him with his hands drawn up into fists.

"What did you say to our friend?", he boomed.

Dick wasn't listening.

"OI! &# face! You deaf?"

Dick's attention was finally diverted, but he didn't want to make a big thing out of it since he had other things on his mind.

The big guy advanced on him.

"OI OI! You say your sorry now!"

"Look", said Dick trying to brush him aside so he could see Max and Rachel again, as the big lump was in the way, "I really don't need this right now I'm a little…"

Suddenly he was interrupted.

Rachel had lifted her head from off Max's chest and was staring rather nervously (and uncomfortably) into his eyes.

Max grabbed her face and kissed her.

Rachel squeaked in shock and hastily pulled away.

Dick growled, breaking his glass in rage.

He vaulted out of his seat and pushed the people around him to the side.

"No N-n-no no!", said Rachel shaking her head.

"No?", asked Max, "Why no? I thought that…"

Rachel interrupted him.

"You thought wrong."

Max swallowed the lump that was in his throat and stepped forwards again.

By now, everyone in the club was listening.

"No!", shouted Rachel, "Don't… come any closer… please!"

"Bu-but Rach… I…", he stammered as his eyes began to swell with tears.

Rachel shook her head and put her hands out to make sure he knew not to go any closer to her.

"I'm sorry Max, but… but I don't love you. I love..."

Max tilted his head, his eyes swelling with tears.

"Who?"

Rachel swallowed hard and looked nervously at her feet.

"Dick… I love Dick!"

Max's eyes widened.

"DICK!"

Everyone gasped.

Dick had heard this and was taken aback.

His heart nearly leaped out his mouth.

Penny and Peter, who had stopped dancing in all the commotion, giggled with happiness.

Ryan and Julie nearly puked.

Standing up, Pat piped up.

"You can't love that stupid piece of trash!"

Rachel shot him a nasty look.

Peter, who was hugging Penny, frowned.

"And why can't she?"

Pat sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"You poor, simple, ignorant fool Peter… you don't even know that he has been seeing Penny behind your back."

Peter gasped angrily, as he let go of Penny and stepped backwards.

Penny put her hands to her mouth in shock.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"OH GROW UP PAT!", she hollered, "Why in Gracious Gods name would I want to do that?"

Dick, by this point was fuming over the accusations, but so badly wanted to tell Rachel that he loved her back.

He stepped forwards into the crowd, glancing at Peter, who was having to restrain himself from killing Dick.

"Ah… here is the 'thing' in question now… enjoying the attention are we?", sneered Pat folding his arms and looking down his nose.

"And how, pray tell, can you even begin to THINK that me and Penny are seeing each other behind Peter's back… PROFESSOR?", exclaimed Dick putting his hand on his hips and sarcastically tilting his head, "Please! Do tell! I'm sure we ALL want to know!"

Pat frowned viciously.

"I saw you earlier", he said, "I saw you walk into Penny's room!"

Everyone gasped.

Rachel was so upset that she ran out crying, Julie following close behind to comfort her.

"Oh! Now look what you've done you asshole!", shouted Dick noticing Rachel's quick and teary exit.

"Good", said Pat putting his hands on his hips, "I hope she hates you!"

Dick growled and nearly lunged for him.

Penny was trying to make things right with Peter, but she wasn't having much luck.

"Peter! I'd NEVER do that to you, sugar! EVER! Please believe me!"

Peter just stood there, arms folded, trying to restrain himself from, not just killing Dick, but even Penny now.

He pushed her away.

"NO!", he screamed, "HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO ME!"

Penny, not to mention the rest of the racers, was shocked to hear Peter use such language and even see him so angry.

His usually calm and loving exterior was broken by his anger.

Pat flicked a bit of lint from off his jacket and raised his eyebrows.

"She did do it, Peter. I saw it all…"

Penny swivelled round, now fuming herself.

"Who the HELL do you think you are? Dick did enter my room earlier! Yes! He did! But, he was only there because he need someone to TALK TO!"

"You lie SO well…", sighed Pat shaking his head.

Penny had really had enough of it.

She snapped and lunged at Pat with a ferocity no one had ever seen come from her before.

Pat fell to the ground and Penny started to claw at his face.

"Why don't you get it into your BIG FAT ol' head that I am telling the TRUTH?"

Pat had to defend himself, as his face was being scratched to pieces and she was getting too close to his eyes for comfort.

He pushed her backwards and she flew back onto a near by table knocking all the glasses off it and splitting it in two.

Penny sat up, shook the splinters from her hair and lunged for him again.

Her nails dug into his flesh.

Rufus ran towards the two and grabbed Penny by the hair and lifted her off of Pat.

Screaming, Penny stopped what she was doing and tried to make Rufus let go.

Peter was watching and, even though he was feeling hatred for Penny at that moment, he still loved her deep down and he didn't like what was happening at all.

Penny kicked and screamed as Rufus let go of her hair, but picked her up and held her under his arm.

"LET GO OF ME NOW! LET…GO!"

She sunk her teeth into his arm and Rufus dropped her, grabbing his arm in pain.

She ran back towards Pat and swiped for him again.

This time Pat was ready for her and had a piece of the splintered table in his hand.

He swung it at her hitting her across the face and knocking her to the floor unconscious.

"NO!", shouted Peter.

He ran as fast as he could towards Penny, took one look at her and then shot a vicious look at Pat.

"You bastard…"

Pat, mopping his scratched, bloody face with his handkerchief, frowned.

"Oh! That's funny. I thought you hated her."

Peter growled and turned his attention back to Penny.

"Oh my god, Penny", he whispered putting his hand under her head and lifting it up to look at her face.

She had a deep cut to her forehead and had blood dripping from her mouth.

Dick didn't know what to do for the best… He felt that if he went to help he'd get his head bitten off and/or killed, if he left it then everyone would hate him more and if he went to see Rachel then she wouldn't listen and again, if he left it… Well, then She'd never forgive him.

Peter softly rubbed the blood from off Penny's bruised cheek.

He was furious and was growling in between his tears.

Dick approached Peter slowly and kneeled down by Penny's side.

Peter was inwardly seething, but knew he had to keep it together, not only for his sake, but for Penny's also.

Rufus Ruffcut shot Pat a dirty look and sneered in his face as he walked to the bar.

The bartender leaned forwards.

"What do you need? Towels? Water?"

Rufus shook his head.

"All of that and more by the looks of it."

The bartender nodded.

"Call an ambulance to be sure", said Rufus scratching at his head.

Soaking a towel with water, the bartender reached for the phone.

The racers that had stayed behind were all standing around Penny, Peter and Dick in a worried circle.

Dastardly was checking Penny to see if she was breathing and/or not dead.

"Peter", he said quietly, "We need to get her to the hospital.."

Peter was still seething and nodded.

The two stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, until Dick piped up.

"Look… I never went with Penny behind your back… I'm not that type. I was just getting advice. I love Rachel, not Penny."

Peter listened carefully to what Dick had to say.

He believed him for the first time since he had known him and so his face and attitude began to change.

Rufus ran over clutching towels and water.

"I made sure the bartender called an ambulance", he exclaimed tossing a wet towel to Dick, who then set about mopping Penny with it.

Peter thanked him and turned his attention back to Penny.

She started to regain consciousness as the icy towel touched her skin.

Her glazed eyes whirled around trying to get to grips with her surroundings.

Trying to speak and failing, she gurgled at spat out a lot of blood.

"PENNY", shouted Peter trying to keep her still, "Don't move!"

Pat had decided to make himself scarce at that point and had dashed out the back.

Max had seen his exit and had decided to follow. He didn't plan on letting him get away with it.

Penny's face screwed up at the excruciating pain that was coursing through her head.

She couldn't speak and she couldn't see all to well.

Groaning, she flailed one of her hands weakly around and latched on to the first thing she came into contact with… Dick's hand.

Dick was surprised at first, but held onto it tightly in return.

Peter started welling up. He just couldn't stand all the worry and stress.

Luke and Sarge took him to one side and made sure he was ok.

The ambulance men finally came and hooked Penny up to all kinds of monitors and drips.

She still had hold of Dick's hand as they started to wheel her away, out to the Ambulance outside.

Peter ran up to the trolley and stared at Penny's pale face as she attempted to focus on him.

Turning his attention to Dick, he smiled through his tears.

"Thank you Dick… I'll take it from here…"

"Sure you can handle it?"

"I'll be fine… really… Go patch things up with Rachel."

Dick nodded, patted him on the shoulder and then dashed hastily to his car.

All the other racers couldn't believe what was going on and were stood there in shock not knowing what to do.

One by one, they started to leave for the hotel, wondering if Penny was going to be ok and thinking about how good Dick had been to her and Peter… Very unusual.


	10. Dick Dastardly's Ending - Ch 2

**Ending for Dick Dastardly**

**Chapter 2**

_**True Confessions.**_

Back at the Hotel, Ryan, Julie and Rachel were all in one room attempting to make sense of the situation.

Rachel was slumped face down on her bed, Julie was sat next to her patting her on her back and Ryan was stood to one side, his arms folded.

"How could he", shouted Rachel, her voice trailing off as the lump in her throat grew bigger at the mere thought of Dick being with Penny.

"I know, I know", exclaimed Julie, "But, don't let it affect you this much! It wont do you any good!"

"The thing is Rach", said Ryan scratching at his beard, "Regardless of whether he did or didn't do it, he never knew you liked him until you mentioned it earlier."

"I KNOOOOW I know", sobbed Rachel in reply, hiding her head in her arms.

The room fell silent, the only sounds being the electrical hum of the florescent lights and Rach's muffled snifflings.

"Come on", sighed Julie patting her on her back once more, "Get some sleep."

"Yeah, we will deal with it all before the race or something", smiled Ryan, "Don't worry, it'll be sorted."

Rachel lifted her head and rubbed at her eyes.

Her face was all red and streaky.

Nodding, she sat up slowly and reached for her night dress.

Julie and Ryan started to head for the door.

"See ya in' morning", smirked Julie peering round the corner of the door.

The two exited and went downstairs to the hotel's bar for a quick drink.

Lifting the sheets from under her, Rachel snuggled down and closed her eyes.

The screech of tyres echoed through the streets as Dick raced his way back to the hotel.

Muttley was on the balcony and saw his car screech to a halt and a rather flustered Dick exited the car with great haste, even forgetting to lock his doors.

Dick raced up the pathway and pushed the lobby doors open with such a ferocity, they collided with the walls with a triumphant 'thud' sound.

The only person, besides Muttley (who is not really a person anyway.), who had seen Dick's entrance was the receptionist who preceeded to blink rapidly and shake her head as he dashed for the stairs.

"Huff, puff", panted Dick as he reached the top, "OH WHY DIDN'T I TAKE THE ELEVATOR?"

The receptionist heard this exclamation and shook her head once more.

Dastardly rounded the corner and stood staring at the corridor.

He grunted nervously, adjusting his gloves and slowly made his way to Rachel's door.

Rachel had heard the screech of tyres, but since her room was at the back, she had no way of telling what was going on.

'Knock, knock'.

She sat bolt upright, clutching her covers tightly in her hands.

"Er, wh-who is it?"

Dick was biting his lip, not knowing whether to say or not. She might not answer the door if she knew it was him.

"J-just a second", called Rachel wiping her eyes and pulling the sheets away from her legs.

"Oh, blasted key", seethed Rach as she battled to put it in the lock.

She opened the door to reveal Dick stood there.

The two stood there staring at each other for a few brief seconds, until finally one of them spoke.

"Why are you here?"

Dick swallowed noisily.

"Why, expecting room service?"

Rachel folded her arms and frowned.

"I'm sorry, bad joke", said Dick shuffling around looking at his feet.

"So...?"

"Look, I thought you deserved an explanation, a TRUTHFUL explanation."

Rachel, still in her night dress (And too pissed off to care less if she was or not.), leaned against the door frame and frowned more.

"Oh really?"

Dick nodded.

"Yes, really."

Sighing, Rachel entered her room again.

Dick, looking left and right for spies and onlookers, entered as soon as he was sure it was safe.

Rach plonked herself down on her bed in an irritant manner and watched as Dick walked around her room, not knowing whether to sit or stand.

"Are you going to sit down or not", asked Rachel crossly.

"Er, y-yes."

He sat down at the opposite end of the bed, his back facing her.

There was a pause as Dick thought of how to start.

"I didn't do that you know..."

Rachel tilted her head.

"Honestly. I didn't, Pat is such a freaking liar."

"So, what was he talking about then. He can't have just made it up", quizzed Rachel angrily.

Dick turned round to face her, as he still had his back turned.

"He was right about seeing me go into Penny's room", he explained.

Rachel blinked and started to get tearful again.

"W-why did you go in...?"

Dick cringed and let out a big sigh.

"Its complicated!"

"In other words, you can't explain it to me, because its true! You ARE seeing Penny!"

Dick shot her a surprised look.

"I would have thought you would have given me more credit than that", he exclaimed trying to fight of the tears himself.

Rachel sniffed loudly as her frown grew deeper.

"How can I? I, really, hardly know you! I don't know what makes you tick do I!"

Dick mumbled something to himself about wishing she DID know him better.

Rachel sniffed once more as she turned her head away from him, locking her gaze onto her pillow which was speckled with wet patches from her crying.

Dick noticed that she had broken eye contact with him and wondered if he had really blew it for sure.

Taking a deep breath he decided to explain the whole truth, nothing held back... After all, what had he got to lose? It looked as if he had already lost her.

"I...", he peered down at his twiddling thumbs, "I went to see Penny for advice. Advice about you."

Rachel's head whirled round and she looked at him with a puzzled frown.

They made eye contact again. Perhaps it wasn't all lost, maybe she would at least hear him out.

Dick let out a huge frustrated gasp as he flailed his arms upwards and slapped them back down.

He hastily moved over to her and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Wh-wha'", asked Rachel, somewhat shocked by his sudden action.

"I asked her what I should do."

"Do? About what?", she sniffed back, constantly looking at his and her hand, then looking back at him.

"About how I feel..."

"And how DO you feel", she asked edging further away from him.

"Exactly how you do."

Rachel blinked and tilted her head.

"Oh god... I love you, Rach! More than anything! I was just so freakin' scared I didn't know what do do", he said loudly, flailing his other arm and slapping it back down again in frustration.

Rachel, still frowning and crying, let out a little laugh.

"I've never loved anybody before", he said, now blushing a tomato colour and crying himself, "I started to wonder if I was coming down with the flu or something."

His head lowered as the room fell silent.

Rachel reached out her hand and slowly raised his head, forcing him to look at her square in the face.

Dick smiled softly and sniffed as Rachel took his hat off so she could see his face better, as he always had a habit of using it to hide it.

Her frown suddenly changed to a beaming smile, which Dick thanked heaven for... if there was such a place.

She let out a gleeful laugh as she flung her arms around his neck drawing him closer to her.

He responded by acting likewise, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

The pair brushed their faces together, enjoying every single moment of their embrace.

Prizing themselves apart, they sat there staring at each other, noting ever detail of each others appearance.

Rachel let out a little giggle, as Dick's hair was still scruffy from when she had removed his hat.

He blinked and smiled nervously.

"W-what?"

"You have SEVERE hat head", she laughed putting her hand to her mouth.

He sat there in puzzlement, until he realised what she was going on about.

"O-oh, oh god!"

Rachel fell about giggling as he put his fingers in his hair and brushed it back and forth making it ten times worse.

"Oh, drat and double drat. I can't get it right, never mind... I'll just put my hat back on."

Rachel sat back up, still laughing to herself and held his hat out for him to grab.

"Thank you", said Dick grabbing hold of his hat and tugging it onto his head.

"There!"

"Oh, you are SO scruffy! Look at you", exclaimed Rachel moving forward, "Your hair is poking out everywhere!"

She tucked the bits of spikey hair away from sight and sighed at a job well done as she admired his once again perfect appearance.

Dick suddenly remembered what had happened in the club. He had forgotten all about it and Rachel didn't know at all, as she had left well before the events unfolded.

Rachel was in the process of giving him a great big squishy hug when he remembered and let out a big gasp.

"Whats wrong", she asked drawing back and tilting her head.

"After you left the club a fight broke out."

"Between who?"

"Pat Pending..."

"Good, hope he got a good thrashing", interrupted Rachel.

"...and Penny."

"PENNY?"

Dick nodded.

"Yeah, she attacked Pat for his accusations and virtually clawed his face off", explained Dick.

"Good", exclaimed Rachel heartlessly, "Who won?"

"Thats the thing", said Dick peering at her from beneath his hat, "Pat won."

"What?"

"He smacked her across the face with a table leg, she is in the hospital now..."

Rachel just felt terrible and began to get flustered.

She stood up sharply and raced to get dressed.

"What are you doing", asked Dick watching her as she grabbed her clothes.

"I'm going to... nngh... see her", she replied battling to put her trousers on and nearly falling over because of her haste, "I feel terrible! I gotta know that she is ok!"

She whipped her night dress off regardless of Dick's presence.

"Good... GOD!"

She threw on her top and grabbed her coat.

"Are you coming?"

Dick was silent, his eyes open wide, blushing wildly.

"Hello?"

"Oh, s-sorry Rach... I was miles away. Hehe."

He stood up and stopped her in her tacks.

"We have a big race tomorrow Rach, are you sure you want to go? Besides, they might not even let you in to see her."

"I don't care", she said pulling on her socks and shoes, "As long as I know she is ok!"

Dick nodded and followed her as she ran out the door.

She proceeded to run down the corridor and Dick stayed where he was.

Whirling round, Rachel shouted to him to hurry up.

"Haven't you forgotten something", he asked leaning on the door frame and pointing to the lock.

"OH... SHIT!"

She ran back, locked the door and sped back down the corridor.

Dick chuckled to himself at how flustered she was. He understood her concern, but she was really in a panic about it.

"Oh boy, how do I get myself into these things?"

He then ran after her.

Ryan and Julie were still in the bar and saw Rachel run by the glass doors that led to the bar.

They both ran up to the door and opened it just as Dick had run by himself.

"Dammit", said Ryan, "Whats the rush?"

Julie shrugged and edged away from the door.

"If he has upset her I'll..."

"I'm sure its nothing", interrupted Julie sitting back down in her seat and sipping her drink.

Ryan removed his head from inbetween the glass doors and sat down in his seat with an evil look spread across his face.

Back outside, Dick was searching for his car.

"I left it here! WHERE THE F..."

Rachel was bouncing up and down on the spot in an impatient manner.

"We will have to take mine", she said running over to it.

She pulled her keys out her pocket and battled to keep them still, let along put them in the lock.

Dick approached her and placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"I'll drive, you just get in. You are in no fit state."

"Since when did you care about things like that", she asked jokingly, trying her hardest to force a smile.

Dastardly let out a laugh, which calmed her down slightly.

"Ok then, but I doubt my car will be as good to drive as yours", she nodded rubbing at her red and itchy eyes.

She got into the passenger side and buckled up.

Smiling to himself, Dick got in and shut the door.

He did a few minute checks to get used to the location of everything and placed the key in the lock.

After buckling up, he turned to face Rachel, who was shaking somewhat.

"Don't worry", he said softly as he rubbed her cheek with his gloved finger.

She smiled and nodded, then looked out the window as he started the car and drove off.

Muttley was still on the balcony and watched them leave wondering why on earth they were doing what they were doing.

He scratched at his head and ran out of the hotel room and down the stairs to the lobby bar.

Julie smiled at his clumsy entrance. She liked Muttley, he wasn't like his cruel heartless master. He was cute.

"Hey Muttley", she called as Muttley rubbed the lump on his head that had just appeared when he entered and clonked his head on the doors.

Muttley's ears pricked up at the sound of a friendly voice.

He ran over wagging his tail and smiling.

"Hey up", said Ryan scruffing his fur up.

Muttley tried to explain what he had seen. Ryan didn't understand, but Julie did.

"Its ok Muttley, let them sort out whatever it is themselves", she said patting him on the head.

Dick and Rachel were tanking it down the road and, yet again, it started to snow.

"Does it snow every time we visit hospitals or something", asked Rachel, still shaking from worry.

Dick laughed and glanced over to her.

He placed a hand on her leg and gently patted it to try to ease her as best as he could.

She smiled at his genuine concern and leaned over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"This is a nice car you know", he said turning a corner sharply, but safely.

"Thank you."

"No problem. It really is!"

Rachel smiled proudly and snuggled down in her big red coat.

They were nearing the hospital and it was a good job too, as they had nearly run out of fuel.

"We are here now", whispered Dick gently running his hand down her arm.

"Oh, good!"

The pair exited the car and ran up the steps.

They were met by a reception desk with big lights shining down onto it.

"Oh great", muttered Dick to Rachel out the corner of his mouth.

She inwardly grinned realising what he was referring to and proceeded to walk to the desk, still snuggling into her coat for comfort.

Dick followed with his arm securely round Rachel's shoulders and an irritable frown across his face wondering if all hospital receptionists were the same.

"Hello", said Rach, "We are here to see Penelope Pitstop."

The receptionist, who had a big red name tag on which said 'Clara', looked up at them.

"Penelope Pitstop you say? Isn't she a contestant in the Wacky Races? Wait a minute! Your Dick aren't you!"

Dick cringed and looked at the ceiling. He hated being recognised, as it always led to some stupid comments about his traps and why he always lost.

The receptionist smiled and leafed through the admission slips.

"Sorry, she isn't listed, try in the A&E department."

The pair sighed and walked off towards the A&E department.

"Do you think shes going to be ok", whimpered Rachel as they walked through the A&E connecting corridor.

Dick didn't know what to say, because he really didn't know if she was going to be ok. He was no doctor.

"I'm sure she will be", he said moving closer, grabbing her hand and kissing her on the top of her head.

"I hope so", smiled Rachel, enjoying the feeling of her hand in his.

Wakling hand in hand, they stepped into A&E.


	11. Dick Dastardly's Ending - Ch 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Going up?**_

Rufus was sat outside the hotel on the path staring out into the night wondering how everybody was doing where ever they may be.

Luke had joined him and was flipping his pipe around in his mouth as he usually did when deep in thought.

The pair had not yet changed out of their 'party clothes', as they were far too worried.

"Waddya think they are doing? Do you think they are all ok", quizzed Rufus shuffling around nervously.

Luke raised his head and blinked. He didn't know, no one knew, and he wasn't sure exactly how to answer.

"I'm sure, whutever they're doing they're fine."

Rufus nodded and went back to staring into the night.

Taking another puff from his pipe, Luke cleared his throat.

"That Professor sure had some big 'you know whuts' fer sayin whut he did."

"I know, he's such a jerk at times. Me n Saw Tooth should really give him what for!"

Luke laughed and shook his head trying to calm him down.

"Won't do him any good. You'd have to ge him a brainectomy to get through to him, by betsy."

"Gyahahaha! Yeah. Thats too true!"

It fell silent once more, the sound of distant traffic filling the icy air and a faint wind that whistled in between the snowflakes.

"I really hope Penny is ok. I don't believe she deserved that to happen to her", continued Rufus scratching at his cold nose, "She was in a bad way when I saw her leave."

"I know. But, since we caynt do nuthin now, I suggest we git sum kip. Big race t'morrow an' we are gunna be as tired as heck!"

Rufus nodded in agreement. Even though they were worried, it wouldn't do them much good, so the pair walked off into the hotel.

"ROUF! RO-ROUF!", hollered Muttley as Rufus and Luke walked by.

"Don't worry about them Muttley", said Ryan sipping at the last few drops of his drink, "They are just as confused as you, I bet."

Julie nodded and stroked Muttley's fur. He was sat just to her left enjoying every minute of the rare attention.

"I believe its far too late to go chasing after answers now. The race tomorrow is going to need all our concentration and we won't get far on a couple of hours", she said yawning.

They were the only ones left in the bar and the bar tender was busy cleaning the glasses for the next day and was just about to start clearing the tables. It was about this time he usually went to bed and was secretly relieved when they got up and left.

Up the stairs, Ryan had bid them both goodnight and had shut himself in his room, but Julie and Muttley were still in the hallway.

"Are you going to be ok on your own?"

Muttley wagged his tail over the fact that someone was actually bothered about him, nodded and smiled.

"I hope so", she replied, craning her neck to see if Dick was back in his room, as the door was slightly open.

Waving, Julie entered her room and shut the door behind her.

Muttley had made a new friend and was very happy with himself, regardless of the strange and worrying events that were unfolding. He trotted his way carefully into his masters room and nuzzled the door shut. He then leaped onto the soft and springy bed and snickered to himself.

The clock in the corner was chiming which made him feel very sleepy. After having a good chew at his itchy plaster cast he curled up. He really wanted to stay awake til Dick came back, but he had no idea when that would be and was far too tired to find out.

"Zzzz..."

Max was back in his room, a mournful look on his face as if he'd lost something very important. But, in all honesty, he really had. He had fallen head over heels for Rachel and now it seemed he would never, ever be with her. He felt as if someone was stabbing him through the heart, twisting and ripping it out sideways. He ran a finger down a piece of paper that he had sat on the bed in front of him and sighed. It was a poem that he had been working on and it seemed to have lost all of its original meaning.

"Where did I go wrong."

His thick german accent became more prominent as he began to feel choked by sadness. A few tears fell making parts of the inky words trail downwards. It was written in german, but there was a rough translation on the back of the piece of paper which read:

The Web of my Heartache.

My love for you burns like the sun above.

You warm my heart and fill my days with much happiness.

I long to see you when you are not here, my arms ache to hold you.

Yet I dare not even utter one single word of love to you, for fear of rejection clouds my eyes with tears.

You are my moon and my stars; you are the face that I see when I'm sad.

Yours are the hands that dry my tears, yet my mouth dare not even tell you how much you are loved.

Curse my selfish heart...

For you are the only thing that matters...

By Manfred von Richthofen

Throwing aside the scrap of paper, he hid his face into his arms and cried himself to sleep.

Back at the hospital, Dick and Rachel been in A&E for a good half an hour. The place was so overcrowded with people that it was hard to breathe, let alone move.

"Nurse, NURSE", called Rachel, attempting to call one of the speeding staff members over to help them... No answer.

"Hey, Dr", shouted Dick trying to flag a Dr down, "We are here to see..." No such luck. Everyone was far too busy to even notice them.

Rachel turned her head to face Dick and they both gave each other worried frown and a shrug. It seemed they would be there for quite some time unless they didn't do something.

They looked around once more to see if there was at least one doctor who may be stood still, but all they could see were patients sitting, crouching and standing, groaning and wailing as if an entire building had fallen on their heads. (And in some cases they even looked as if one had!) Some were just arriving puking their guts out and a hospital cleaner was hastilly tailing them, mopping up as they went.

"Shall I do the honors", sighed Dick admitting defeat.

Rachel smiled and nodded her head, sighing in return.

With that Dick ran up to the nearest doctor, grabbed him by the arms and literally dragged him to where they had been previously standing.

"I say", complained the doctor, "How rude! I was seeing to that patient! He had some serious looking mild bruising."

Dick looked at the ceiling and frowned.

"EXACTLY! MILD BRUISING! There are FAR more important issues at hand... Like, showing us the way to where Penelope Pitstop is, for example."

The doctor adjusted his glasses, grunted nervously and brushed a hand through his comb-over hair-do.

"Oh. Right. OK", he mumbled as he decided his tie needed some major adjustment, "But, you have to promise to leave me alone if I show you!"

"Whatever", moaned Rachel, obviously getting more irritated by the minute of the strange doctors nervous shufflings.

With that, the doctor led them down a corridor, around a bend and into an elevator.

"Ooohh, dammit", exaclaimed Rachel crossly, a worried frown replacing the angry one.

Dick placed an arm around her shoulder and gave her a little squeeze. He knew she hated lifts and, to be honest, he didn't care for them either. Give him an escalator any day!

The doctor pushed the button and the doors rattled closed, causing Rachel to cling onto Dick's coat tightly. SHUDDER - BUMP - GRRRSHHKT - RUMBLE. "AIIEE"

"Oh great", moaned Dick looking towards the control panel, "What now?"

"Why has the elevator stopped", asked the Doctor nervously.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?!"

"I was just asking!"

"WELL DON'T!"

Through all their shouting, neither of them had noticed Rachels state of mild panic. She was stood frozen to the spot, white as a sheet and was mumbling something incoherently. Dick, who was just about to lunge for the Doctor noticed at the last minute and rushed to her side and caught her in his arms just as she fell down.

"Oh my GOD! We're TRAPPED!"

"Hey, shh. Rach, its ok. Don't worry."

He turned and glowered at the Doctor with a ferocious frown.

"Well, are you going to call someone or what!?

"OH! R-right. Y-yes..."

Adjusting his tie again, the Doctor reached for the emergency telephone.

"H-hello? Yes? We are stuck in the lift. Can you help us, please?" He turned his head slightly to see if Dick and Rachel were listening before whispering. "And hurry up about it! I'm trapped in here with some psycho!"

Rachel, by this point, was shaking like a leaf and Dick was trying his best to calm her down. They were both on the floor, since she had collapsed and were both getting very dusty. It was obvious the cleaner thought that no one would notice if he or she missed out the elevators on their rounds. Dick didn't care though. His coat could get dirty a million times over if it wanted to. There were more important issues at hand. He held onto Rachel tigher and leaned his head on hers, gently swaying back and forth, hoping that it would be some comfort to her.

"Don't worry. Don't worry... Someone will be here to fix this very soon, you'll see!"

After about an hours wait, which was simply excruciating for Rachel, they heard noises on top of the lift.

"Hello? Hellooo?"

"Hello! Ah at last! We are safe", gasped the Doctor, clasping his hands together in a flamboyant manner.

"Hey, yeah. Sure whatever. You all ok in there? I mean, no one is hurt or having a baby or something in there are there?"

"No. We are all fine!"

"How many is in there?"

"Me, a woman and that psycho guy I told you about."

"You what", shouted Dick getting ready to lunge at him again.

"Righty-o. Well. Won't be too long, just gotta make some repairs."

"More like have a coffee break", muttered Rachel under her breath.

"Oh, your feeling better now?"

"Kinda... As long as he hurries up, I'll be fine!"

"Y'HEAR THAT, BUB?!"

"Yeah, whatever", exclaimed the repair man, "I'll do my best. Oop, shit..."

There was a loud clang noise.

"What was that 'Oop shit?'", asked Dick giving the ceiling of the elevator the evil eye in the hopes the evil-death-stare would somehow reach the man on the other side, "I don't like the sound of that 'Oop shit'."

"Oh, er. Gee, I, er... I kinda dropped my wrench down the shaft."

"YOU WHAT!?"

Rachel curled up into a ball and started mumbling again, while Dick stood up in a furious rage.

"And can you fix it WITHOUT said wrench?!"

There was a pause.

"Er... No."

"ARGH! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

Dick stomped round in circles trying to vent, but decided it wasn't doing anything for him, so punched the wall.

"I'll go get my other one! I won't be long! Honest!"

"Ooh. When I get out of here... I'm going to wring is scrawny neck..."

So, off went the repair man, leaving the three desperate individuals in the elevator.

Suddenly, the Doctor lit a cigarette.

"Hey", exclaimed Dick sniffing the air and turning hastilly towards him, "You know you aren't allowed to light up in an elevator!"

"Yeah? Well, at the moment I don't care! I need one..."

"You need one... You fucking need one!? C'mere!"

Dick ran towards him, grabbed the offending article from out his mouth and threw it to the floor. He then proceeded to stomp on it repeatedly.

"Need it now, huh? Jeeze... Bloody Doctor... should know better..."

Dick trailed off as he kneeled down at Rachel's side.

A few more minutes passed as they waited for the reapir man to return. It seemed like an eternity and the remainder of the smoke from the Doctor's cig was still lingering and was beginning to burn Dick and Rachel's eyes. Finally, the repair man arrived with a new wrench and fiddled with whatever it was up there that needed fixing. Rachel didn't want to think about what he was doing. As long as he didn't send them plummeting and got them out in one piece, she didn't really care much. The thought of machinery in dark places and elevator shafts gave her the creeps anyway. Much to her joy, after a few more squeaks from the wrench, the elevator juddered and the man shouted down the the trio.

"'Kay. That should do it. Now, press the button of the floor you are going to. But, wait till I'm clear, ok?"

The man climbed off the elevator and crawled his way back into the hatch he came from.

"OK! PRESS IT!"

The Doctor pressed it and to his relief, it started moving again.

"Thank the gods for that", sighed Rachel clinging onto Dick's coat again.


	12. Dick Dastardly's Ending - Ch 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Plenty of Room**_

Peter Perfect was pacing up and down the corridor just off from the room where they had put Penny. He was fighting to keep himself from collapsing in a blubbering heap, as the worry was eating away at him inside. The doctors and nurses were still in the room with Penny hooking her up to more monitors and trying to keep her as stable and as comfortable as they could.

"Oh god, whats taking them so long!?"

Just as he was finishing his mumblings the Doctor's and Nurses exited the room.

"What is it!? Whats going on!? Is she ok!?"

"Calm down sir", exclaimed one of the Doctors, "She is stable! We have her in an induced coma to prevent any extra damage, but she will be fine."

"EXTRA damage!? What do you mean!?"

Unfortunately for Peter, his words fell on deaf ears, as the Doctor had already started to dash off down the corridor due to his pager beeping.

The final nurse exited the room and shut the door behind her. She could see that Peter was in a state of shock, but knew that she really couldn't do anything about it.

"You can go in if you'd like..." Her voice was quiet, as if filled with some sort of sympathy for the now crying Peter Perfect.

"I can?"

"Yes. She won't be able to talk to you of course, but she may be able to hear you if you speak to her. Just remember that she is going to look quite different with all the tubes and wires."

He merely nodded and sniffed, the nurse acknowledging by nodding back, then leaving him to his thoughts.

Reaching out a hand, Peter opened the door and stepped inside the room. It was dark inside and the only sound that could be heard was the beeping of the machines... Those awful, awful machines that Penny was attached to. He stepped forward again and stopped in front of Penny's bed, peering at her with a horrified look on his face. All those tubes and wires...

"My god..."

Dick and Rachel were following the Doctor through what seemed an endless labyrinth of corridors. The finally got to the end of the corridor that led to Pennys room. If it had taken any longer, Dick would have strangled the Doctor for wasting time.

"Th-there! Are you happy now", asked the flustered Doc, waving his arms around in frustration, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to do my job!"

The two said nothing, but whirled their eyes around in disgust, before fixing them on the window to the room. There stood Peter gazing at Penny lying in her bed.

"Oh my lord", gasped Rachel putting her hands to her mouth, "This is awful!"

Dick held Rachel tightly and simply stared through the window at Peter. His normal confident posture was in tatters. His back was arched, his arms looked limp and his legs looked as if they were about to snap under his weight. Dick and Rachel just watched, watched until Peter unexpectedly turned around sharply, refusing to look at her any longer. It was then that he spotted them through the glass.

"DICK! RACHEL!"

He bombed towards the door and flung it open, collapsing onto both their shoulders in a blubbering heap.

"Its ok bud. Its ok", hushed Dick patting him on the back.

"No! Its not ok! Pat did an awful thing", shouted Peter through tears while raising his head up, "He hit a lady! A lady who is now in a fucking coma! Do you understand?!"

"Hey hey hey! Shh! I do understand, of course I do..."

Rachel stepped forwards and walked into the room leaving Peter with Dick. She began to well up herself when she caught sight of the extent of her injuries. It was so overwhelming in fact that she had to turn away just as Peter had done.

"I'm so sorry Peter!"

With that, she flung her arms around the blonde and cried with him, which left Dick cradling two sobbing individuals in his arms.

After the crying had subsided, the three sat down on the floor and propped themselves up against the wall. Silence fell. A sharp, cold, silence that chills to the core. After a few minutes, the silence was broken by Peter. HIs head slowly raised to reveal a red, streaky and horrifyingly angry face. Pure anger... It even sent shivers down Dicks spine.

"That man... Has to pay."

Dick and Rachel both nodded in agreement. It was true. Pat had to pay somehow for what he had done. It was not something that could be ignored at all.

"He'll get his... Don't you worry Peter", smiled Rachel placing a hand on his shoulder.

Silence fell yet again. This time it lasted a good few minutes. It came to a halt, though, when Dick stood up and expressed his concern about the time. Rachel stood up, shortly followed by Peter, who removed his handkerchief from inside his jacket and wiped his nose.

"We only have a couple of hours left", said Dick putting his glove back on properly again after looking at his watch.

Rachel nodded, then turned to Peter. "You going back to the hotel?"

"No... I want to stay here."

"You don't intend to race then?"

"No."

Dick scratched at his chin. "Won't that just make it easier for Pat to win?"

Peter raised his head in alarm. "What do you mean!?"

"Well, with Penny out and you out too, he has less people to worry about. If I were in your shoes, I'd be racing FOR Penny!"

Peter sighed and thought for a few seconds.

"I know. You are right, Dick. But, I can't right now. You know? I can't leave her side..."

"I understand, bud. Don't worry about it", smiled Dick slapping his hand to Peter's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeaze, "You take care, ok?"

Peter smiled and nodded, before giving Dick a big man-hug and giving Rachel a peck on the cheek.

"You guys are the best friends a guy could have, you know that?"

Dick, who was already walking down the corridor at the time of the sudden exclamation, simply turned his head as he was walking. "Never thought I'd hear you say that! I must be going soft!" And with that, they were gone, leaving Peter smiling to himself.

"I still feel no better off now", sighed Rachel reaching for the car door handle.

"How do you think poor Pete is feeling?"

"I know... Its awful!"

The two climbed in the car and buckled up. It was icy yet again, so Dick, after adjusting his gloves, turned the heating on.

"Lord, we've steamed this thing up already!"

Rachel giggled and told Dick it was his dragon breath that did it.

"Heeyy... I'm not a member of the Creepy Coupe club!"

"Could have fooled me..."

"Hmph!"

After giving each other the playful evil eye, Dick started the engine and drove off.

"Mmm", giggled Rachel, enjoying the warmth of the heating system, "Toasty!"

Dick just smiled and patted her arm, before turning off the main road down the first set of country roads that led back to the hotel. They were winding, one-laned roads with hedgerows either side and the occasional grass verge. Beautiful by day, no doubt, but awfully treacherous by night, especially with snow falling rapidly.

Suddenly, the car started to judder, followed by odd grating noises.

"Uh-oh."

Rachel, who was on the verge of dropping off to sleep, sat bolt upright in her seat with an alarmed look on her face, as the car rolled slowly to a complete stop.

"What the...?"

"Oh", exclaimed Dick slapping his forehead, "We are out of bloody gas!"

"Oh god no! Not here, not now!"

"I'm afraid so..."

"What are we going to do? We have a race tomorrow and we need to get back to the hotel!"

"I know, I know. I can't help it. Its your car anyway, you should have filled it up."

"I DID!"

"Not very well then, by the looks of it."

"Why you..."

Dick put his hands up to defend himself, just as Rachel lunged forwards at him.

"HAHAHA! OK OK! I was only joking! HAHAHA!"

Rachel just sat back in her seat and gave him yet another playful evil-eye.

Suddenly, a car shot straight past them at lightning speed.

"HOLY CRAPPOLA", roared Dick in surprise, "Its a bloody good job that I'd managed to roll the car onto this verge, or we'd be toast!"

"I know... IDIOT DRIVER!" Rachel shook her fist in the direction the speeding car had gone.

There was a pause as the two thought of what could possibly be done about their situation.

"What now then, Dick?"

Dick shrugged. "Theres nothing we can do."

"Can't we call someone?"

"With what? I don't have a phone!"

"Dangit..."

"Don't you have a mobile, Rach?"

"Yes."

"Then we are saved!"

"No, we aren't."

"Why?"

"I left it at the hotel."

"DAGNABBIT!" Dick punched the car door.

"Hey hey hey! Watch the upholstery, yeah?"

"Augher..." Dastardly slumped in his seat looking totally fed up and worn out.

"Think theres any houses around here? Maybe we could ask if we could stay overnight?"

" I don't know. I didn't see any when we were driving up to the hospital."

"Yeah, but it WAS dark, Dick."

"Still... I didn't see any."

"I think we should get out and look, just in case."

Dick didn't like that idea. He was too comfy in the nice, warm, cozy car and didn't really feel like trudging outside in the dark and in the cold snow. But, he had to admit, it was a good idea...

Muttley woke up with a start. The chiming of the clock had forced him out of a wonderful dream he was having. He looked at said clock with a cold and unforgiving stare, before realizing what time it was showing. He sat up on the bed and scanned the room. No dick. Not even a sign that he was back. Tilting his head in puzzlement, Muttle climbed down from off the bed and made his way to the balcony. Rachel's car wasn't there at all, so they were obviously not back. Where could they possibly be?

"This was a BAD idea! BAD BAD BAD", shouted Dick walking back to the car. He was shivering and his nose had turned bright red due to the freezing conditions. The weather had, indeed taken a turn for the worst and it was blowing a gale.

"But, Dick! We need shelter!"

"The car is plenty of shelter! Oh yes, enough for me anyway!"

"But..."

Dick just trudged through the deep snow leaving her behind. He was too cold to argue with her and needed to get warm. He also needed sleep. If he stayed awake any longer he swore he would collapse.

Seeing that she couldn't reason with him, Rachel followed him back to the car. She was also very cold and very tired and really couldn't be bothered to search any longer for a house that might not even exist. But, of course, she'd never admit it.

When the got back to the car, it was covered in snow. So, the two set about sweeping it off as best as they could. After a failed attempt, they gave up. Dick opened one of the back doors so Rachel could sleep on the back seat.

"Aren't you having this seat?"

Dick shook his head with a smile. "I'm going to sleep in the front."

It was highly gentlemanly of him and Rachel found it sweet. Dick shut the door and opened the front passenger door and got inside. After shutting and locking all the doors, he attempted to snuggle down into his big coat. No luck. It was freezing and his coat was just not warm enough. And that wasn't the only problem. The seat was the single most uncomfortable thing he'd ever felt in his entire life! Of course, that led to much tossing and turning, which in turn disturbed Rachel.

"You daft bat... You can't go to sleep there!"

Dick raised his head and peered in the back of the car. "What am I supposed to do? Sleep on the roof?"

"Daft nit, come here."

"On the back seat?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah."

"How can I when you're there?"

"Plenty of room..." She raised an eyebrow and smiled wickedly.

Dick frowned and looked at the seats. It wasn't THAT big at all. If he shared it, they'd be virtually on top of each oth... "Ooohhhh."


End file.
